


Dark Arts

by sevenwonderserc



Category: American Horror Story, Michael Langdon - Fandom, Ms. Mead - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Angry Michael, Blood, Choking, Emotional, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, Longing, Masturbation, Murder, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Rituals, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Vaginal Sex, satanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenwonderserc/pseuds/sevenwonderserc
Summary: You are forced to attend a school where you know you don’t truly belong, making enemies along the way, yet, you make a friend, who in time, turns out to be the most powerful man you will ever know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is something I worked on a couple of weeks ago and just wanted to put it out there! I apologise heavily for any mistakes ect, as this is my first work I’ve ever put up! Please let me know what you guys think in the comments!

Chapter One – Witches don't belong with Warlocks

It was my first day, at Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men. There was a catch, though. I was a girl. My father was a very important warlock, he almost became the Alpha, but unfortunately for him, my mother could only birth girls, and I was the only one who survived. The rest of my sisters died stillborn. My father once loved a witch, Fiona Goode. She crossed him, and he has never let go of his grudge, and so refuses to send me to Miss Robichaux's Academy. Because of his status, he was allowed to send me here, but it was unheard of, and I had a feeling that I would be unwanted. I was escorted into the premises by my father, he looked proud, although I knew he wished I was a boy. We went inside, and the school was a grand setting. There were a few boys dotted about, and once they saw me, I saw them engaging in instant whispers and chatter, I couldn't help but sigh to myself, and clutch onto my belongings, as though they were going to protect me. I followed after my father down the stairs, and a few of the boys reached out to shake his hand, he obliged and greeted them, and when he passed, they greeted me with cold glares. I gulped, and looked down instantly, and followed him into the study, where three men were already waiting. They all looked at me from head to toe, bemused.

“Carlisle. It’s been a while.” Said one of the men, he had dark hair, stubble, and beautiful eyes. He embraced my father in a hug. “John Henry. My god, do you even age?” They both laughed huskily, and as they hugged, John Henry looked at me, with a grin upon his face, I stared directly at him, and offered a small smile back. My father greeted the others, and then one of the men approached me. “And what is your name, girl?” He sounded slightly camp, and I raised my brows before parting my lips. I raised my hand towards him, and cleared my throat. “I am Lilith Clermont. Nice to meet you.” He raised both of his eyebrows in astonishment of my confidence, and looked towards the others, he laughed slightly and took my hand, shaking it firmly. “Well, nice to meet you too. Although the circumstances are a little strange, I will look forward to be one of your teachers. I am Behold Chablis.” My smile grew and I bit onto my lower lip, not wanting it to be too obvious how relieved I was that I felt kind of accepted. Once they had all introduced themselves, they took a seat, and I stood before them. “So, your father tells us that you have been trying to conjure your power from home, under his supervision, of course?” This came from Baldwin, who had an insincere smile upon his face, I knew he didn't want me here as much as the other warlocks didn't. “Um, yes, sir. I have successfully used Telekinesis at home, I have performed the Transmutation spell, and once, I have successfully performed Vitalum Vitalis, on a cat that I found dead upon our land.” They all looked at one another, and whispered a few things. “Are you aware that in doing those spells, you have performed three of the seven wonders, that is if you did do as you said.” They questioned my authenticity to my claims, I glanced towards my father, who gave me a gentle nod. With his approval, I turned my head and focused on a small box upon the fireplace, and raised my arm, focusing all of my energy, and I began to move the object from across the room, and brought it towards them slowly, and placed it in front of Baldwin. He grinned slightly, and looked down at the others. “Well, that is one of-” before he could finish, I trans-mutated to behind them, which startled them, and they all turned around. I glanced at my father who was suppressing a grin, although I was a girl, he knew how powerful I was, and he was proud. I slowly walked around to the other side of the table, where I was earlier, and smirked slightly. “Now, if you have a dead cat, or dog, perhaps I could show you the Vitalum Vitalis?” I tilted my head, I knew I was being cocky, but they doubted me, and I enjoyed this satisfaction. “No, no. We have seen enough. You will be enrolled here today, and you will attend all classes as instructed. You are the only girl here, and you are the first girl to ever attend this school. You will comply with all of the rules and regulations, and in return, we will help you to achieve your full powerful potential, as a witch. But you must swear here today, your full and undying loyalty to Hawthorne School, and never to Miss Robichaux's Academy. Is that understood?” I didn't even hesitate, I nodded my head eagerly, and looked straight at them. “I swear it.” After a brief pause, they all stood up, and smiled at one another, before shaking my father's hand, and approaching me to shake mine. “Welcome.”

After the formalities were over, I was taken to my room. I had my own room, as I was a girl, where as some of the boys had to share. I sat on my bed, and looked around. I felt lucky to be here, but I was also scared. Scared of the boys, what would happen. I knew boys, especially warlocks could be wicked, and they all detested witches.

I got dressed into my uniform, and made my way downstairs, and into the classroom. As I entered, the boys all stopped talking, and looked in my direction. I kept to myself and took a seat. One of the boys, and two of his companions approached me, and he pouted a little, tilting his head. “Oh look Gents, it's the new Bitch, oh sorry, I meant Witch. My mistake.” The others laughed behind him, and there were a few echoes of laughter in the corners of the room. I blinded slowly and took a deep breath, composing myself. “That was, cute. Congratulations on being the funniest guy in the school.” I raised my hands and clapped sarcastically towards him, smirking to myself. His eyes grew dark, and he clenched his jaw, I could hear chatter in the background, and he angrily looked around at them. “You're going to regret saying that, Bitch.” Before he could continue with his threat, John walked in, and they all hurried to their seats. I smiled at the boy still staring at me, and he retracted himself and went to his desk. One boy took a seat beside me, and I turned to look at him, but didn't really pay any attention, as I didn't want to start another argument just by looking at someone. I looked straight ahead when I heard his soft, kind voice for the first time.  
“Don't listen to them, they're just angry that a girl is allowed to be here.” I turned my face slightly to look at him, I smiled shyly and bowed my head for a moment before looking at him. He had short golden blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. “I'm Michael. Michael Langdon.” He held his hand towards me, and I smiled widely before sliding my hand into his. “Lilith. Lilith Clermont.” His hands were soft and warm, and it felt nice, seemingly to be making a friend. I looked at his face once more, still holding his hand, and saw his beautiful smile growing upon his lips. I blushed slightly and smiled back, slowly retracting my hand, and looking forwards. As I did, I saw the same guy from before, staring directly at us, glaring. “Who is he?” I whispered. “Jacob Blake. He's an asshole.” I laughed quietly, and pursed my lips, biting the inside of my cheek. “Don't worry, Lilith. You'll be okay.” He nudged me with his shoulder, and smiled at me again. This time, his smile filled me with a warm feeling inside, and we both looked ahead, and towards Jacob, who then turned around.

We got through the first lesson, and surprisingly, John Henry didn't make a big deal out of my presence there, he seemed to be good friends with my father, so perhaps he was looking out for me. I headed to the break room, for some dinner, and when I walked in, Jacob and his disciples were already waiting for me. Two others closed the doors behind me, and I felt surrounded. I looked around at each of them, and sighed to myself. “What is this?” I asked, staring directly at him. “You don't belong here. This place is for exceptional young men, not women.” He was angry when he spat the words at me. “Well you're just gonna have to get used to it.” I nodded towards him, and pushed past him towards the dining cart. He grabbed my wrist, and tilted his neck. “How dare you speak to me like that?” I tried to pull my wrist back, and he kept a hold of it. “I wonder if Miss. Clermont has ever been under the control of the Concilium spell? What do you say boys, should she suck my cock right now? Like a good little woman?” A few of the boys seemed shocked by what he was proposing, but dared not say it to him, a couple of them even seemed excited. I felt rage beginning to burn within me, I brought my face close to his, and my eyes grew dark. “How sad for you, to have to use a spell to get a woman to touch you. You must be a very bitter virgin.” I cocked an eyebrow, and he slapped me across the face, and then suddenly, I felt myself losing control of my body, and I was forced to my knees before him, and as hard as I tried to resist, my hands found their way to his waistband, and zipper, and I looked up at him frowning, I continued to resist, but he was stronger than I anticipated, and my hands pulled his zipper down, and started to pull down his pants, when I heard Michaels voice. “Stop this right now.” My actions stopped, but I was forced to remain frozen to the floor in the same position. “What are you going to do about it?” Jacob replied, cockily. I couldn't turn my head to see what was going on, but I could see the lights begin to flicker, and the expression upon Jacobs face changed from being cocky, to being afraid. He released me from his powers, and he and the rest of his friends fled the room, and Michael quickly rushed over to me. He helped me stand up, and held my hands. “Are you okay?” He looked sincerely over my face, and I saw the concern in his eyes. I looked up towards him and nodded slightly. “I won't let them hurt you ever again. I promise.” He slid his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug, squeezing me softly. I smiled to myself at the embrace, I felt safe when he had his arms around me. I don't know why, but something drew me to Michael, something within me was drawn to his energy. It was as though it was fated for us to be here together.


	2. Keep your friends close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily stays with Michael and his “mom” over the Halloween holiday, she starts to see things in him that she didn’t before.

It had been a couple of months since I started at the school, and I definitely felt my powers coming through, and starting to dominate my senses. Michael and I became the best of friends, we did everything together. We studied together, ate together and spent our free time together. It was strange when we were apart. It was coming towards Halloween and during Halloween we were granted leave for a week to go and see our families. My father didn’t want me to come home, he thought it would be best if  
I stayed at the school, and continued learning, although I didn’t want to stay there alone. I was sat writing into my study book when I felt footsteps approaching behind me.   
“Lily, guess what?” Michael said, sitting down opposite me.   
“What?” I raised my eyes from my book and looked at his excited expression, one look at my face and his expression faded.   
“What’s wrong?” He furrowed his brow, and moved his hand towards me from across the table. I sighed audibly and looked down towards my book.   
“Is it jacob? Again?” The fury grew upon his face, and his breathing began to increase. I reached forwards and placed my hand onto his, and shook my head, regaining eye contact once more.   
“No, no. My father doesn’t want me to go home for Halloween. So I’m gonna be here, alone.” I bit my lower lip, my eyes dropping again. He reached up and nudged my chin up a little with his index finger and tilted his head slightly, his mouth parting a little.   
“Well, then.. I’ll just have to, take you home with me.”   
My eyes lit up slightly, and I felt a small smile creeping upon my lips, I squeezed his hand gently and my smile grew.   
“Would you? What about your family?” I asked, concerned.   
“I only live with my mom.. and she’s great. I’ve told her so much about you already! She would love you to come and stay. Halloween at my place is the best.” He grinned broadly and I felt myself grinning back.   
“You’re the best. You know that right?” I asked, being sincere with my words.   
“I know.” He shrugged cockily, and we both laughed together. 

I packed up my things into my case, and opened my door to find Michael stood outside already. He was wearing sunglasses, and all black. I looked at him from head to toe and scoffed, starting to laugh.   
“Okay, what kind of look are you going for here? Men in Black?” I nudged him out of the way whilst I hauled my bag out.   
“Well, I am a warlock, and you’re a witch, and it’s Halloween, so we should wear black. It looks the best.” I looked down at my white blouse and then back at Michael, and we both laughed together. I shrugged and started to head for the exit. As we got to the elevator, John Henry came and stood before us.   
“Miss Clermont. Your father has informed us that you will be staying over the holiday period.” He glanced down at my suitcase, and then back at me.   
“So where are you going?” I looked up at him, and then at Michael.   
“She’s staying with me and my mother.” Said Michael, quite confidently might I add.   
“Mr. Langdon, you know that it isn’t quite that simple-“  
“She is coming with me, or I’m staying here with her.”   
John sighed, and glared at Michael, and then looked towards me.   
“I will be informing your father.”   
I nodded my head a couple of times.   
“I know.”   
With my response, short and snappy, he stood to the side, and let us leave. As we both stepped into the elevator, I looked at Michael and I started laughing, covering my mouth.   
“Oh my god I thought he wouldn’t let me come!”   
“Me too.” 

As we reached the top, we stepped outside and walked out of the compound. There was a car waiting, and a lady with short black hair was stood beside it. She started waving erratically at Michael as we approached.   
“There’s my mom. She’s a little full on.” He warned before we got closer.   
“Sweetheart. You’ve grown so much! It’s only been a few months!” She pulled him in for a hug, and he hugged her back. Once they parted, she looked at me, back at Michael and then at me once more.   
“You must be Lilith. Michael has told me so much. He’s lucky to have a friend like you.” She embraced me, and I hugged her back.   
“It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Langdon..”  
“Oh no, no. I’m Ms. Mead. Not Langdon.”   
She corrected me kindly, and I quickly apologised.   
“No need to apologise dear, now let’s go and celebrate this unholy season!”   
She grinned excitedly and I smiled back, climbing into the car. Geez, she really loved Halloween.   
We arrived back at Michaels house, and as we walked inside, I noticed pentagrams on the walls, upside down crosses and many other items of the occult. I just assumed it was for Halloween, so i ignored it initially. Michael had told me he had a different religion to everyone else, but he never specified what it was, I guess I was going to find out. I placed my case down in the living room, and I glanced around at the dark furniture.   
“Well, what can I fix you to eat? You must be hungry, a little thing like you.” Said Ms. Mead, smiling at me.   
“Oh, uh, you don’t have to... I wouldn’t want to impose-“   
“Nonsense, you’re a guest of Michael’s which makes you very important to me. Grilled cheese sandwich sound good?”   
I nodded my head at her, and smiled.   
“That sounds great. Thank you so much.” As she walked into the other room, Michael came in to where I was, and took his glasses and jacket off, hanging it up.   
“Michael, so, is your mom like totally into Halloween? Or?” I pointed at the pentagram on the wall, and he looked back, and then back at me.   
“Uh, you could say that. Remember when I told you about my religion?”   
“Yeah?”  
“I kinda worship Satan.” His face was serious, and I couldn’t make out if he was joking with me or not, so I tried to hide the emerging grin on my lips.   
“The devil?” I slightly raised a brow, and his expression remained the same, he nodded his head.   
“Yes.”   
I paused for a moment. I wasn’t religious myself so it made no odds to me, but I knew by looking at him that it was important to him, and I cared about him, so it was okay with me.   
“Well, they say all witches and warlocks’ powers are a gift from the dark lord, so if you praise him for it, then that’s cool with me.” I smiled at him, and he seemed relieved, smiling back at me. He took a deep breath and continued to smile.   
“You don’t know how much that means to me, Lil.”   
“You are the greatest friend I’ve ever had, Michael. The only friend. So whatever is important to you, is important to me. Okay? No matter what.” We had a moment of looking at each other, a loving stare in our eyes, which was interrupted when Ms. Mead walked in with two plates.   
“I hope you’re both hungry.”   
Michael kept his stare upon me, when speaking. “Famished.” He seemed to be looking hungrily at me, and I felt my heart pounding a little stronger than before, I averted my eyes to Ms. Mead, and took the plate from her.   
“Ms. Mead; I want to thank you for allowing me to come into your lovely home, and spend time with your family. I thank Satan for you and Michael. And this delicious food.” Her eyes lit up with astonishment towards me, and she could barely hide her smile, and looked towards Michael, and squeezed his forearm, biting her lower lip. Michael smiled back at her, then I lifted my sandwich and took a bite, watching them both. We ate, and then Ms. Mead took me to my room. It was a cosy double bedroom, with a luxury velvet bedspread, and thick carpet from wall to wall. There was a few candles in the room, and black curtains. And lastly, a large pentagram on the wall above my bed. I loved the attention to detail.   
“I hope this is good enough for you, my love.” She said, hopefully.   
“It is perfect. Thank you again.” I placed my things down, and I sat onto the bed. She lingered for a moment before approaching me, and sitting beside me.   
“On Friday night, there is going to be a gathering at our church, for Michael. I know he hasn’t told you much about our beliefs, but he is very special. A lot of people are coming from far away to meet him. Would you do the honour of joining us? I know he would want you there, and it gives you a chance to get involved!”   
I felt so humbled at how kind she was with me. I nodded my head and smiled. “I would love to come.”   
She squeezed my hand and managed to say “great” through her wide grin. As she stood up, I saw Michael stood at the door, leaning against the frame. He had the same hungry look in his eyes as he watched me.   
“I’ll leave you two to it. Dinner will be ready at 5:30.”   
As she left, she pulled the door to, and he came inside.   
“Your mom is great.” I leaned back onto my elbows as I looked at him, I kicked my boots off onto the floor.   
“I know. I’m so lucky.” As he walked over he sat next to me on the bed, and lifted one of my feet and started rubbing the bottom of my foot.   
“Ah, that feels good. My feet ache so much!”   
“I almost forgot. We have a tub, here. Not like school, so why don’t I go and do you a hot bubble bath?”   
“Ugh, that sounds amazing. Why are you so good to me?” I laughed softly and lay my head back, watching him. He shrugged his shoulders, and pondered for a moment before responding.   
“Because I am amazing.” I laughed and nudged him with my foot, and on that note he stood and went out of the room and into the bathroom. I started to get my clothes out, hanging them up. As I opened the closet, a bag fell out, and as I picked it up to put it back, it was already half open. I glanced to the door and then back to the bag, and as I opened it, I saw a handmade looking blade inside of the bag, with dried blood on the blade. The handle was crafted with designs on, with a pentagram at the base, and a silver rams head at the top. I held the blade in my hand for a moment before i heard Michael calling me from the bathroom. It startled me and I dropped the blade back into the bag, and shoved it into the closet.   
“Coming!” I shouted back, shutting the closet. I walked into the bathroom and he had lit a couple of candles, and the bath was all bubbly and hot.   
“My lady.” He gestured towards the tub, and I walked inside.   
“Thank you. Call you In about 7 hours to come and scrape me from the bottom?” I joked, starting to remove my cardigan. I began unbuttoning my shirt and noticed Michael became slightly wide eyed, and awkward. “I’ll go. Enjoy.” He turned around and closed the door behind him, I watched the door close and waited for a moment, before continuing to remove my clothes. I climbed into the tub, and lay back, it was the perfect temperature. I sighed and rested my head on the back of the tub, letting my body soak in the water. I couldn’t help but think about the way Michael was looking at me today when we first got here. And again in the bedroom, and just now in the bathroom. It became slightly different between us, I started to become attracted to him, and I think he was thinking the same about me. I bit down onto my bottom lip thinking about him, and found my hand sliding between my legs. I gently slid my fingers against my folds, and dipped a finger beneath my slit, rubbing against my clit slowly. I closed my eyes and let out a soft noise, I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and started to rub myself a little faster. I thought of his face, his jawline. The way he looks with stubble, his hair, everything. I felt my climax building deep within me, and I reached my hand down and slipped two fingers inside of myself, and started to pump them slowly.   
“Lil, I’ve got some fresh towels here, do you want me to bring them in?” Called Michael from the other side of the door. This startled me and I retracted my fingers quickly and sat up, which caused the water to splash about.   
“Lily, you okay?” I heard the door handle turn and I threw my arm over my chest to cover my breasts before he came in. When I looked up, he had his hands over his eyes, and held the towels at arms length.   
“I’m not looking, I promise!”   
“Michael, it’s fine. You don’t have to cover your eyes.” I laughed nervously, and he parted his fingers, and he could see I was covering myself. He laughed a little and placed the towels onto the sideboard.   
“What were you doing? I heard a few questionable noises.” He smirked slightly, and raised his eyebrow.   
I bit the inside of my cheek and felt my cheeks becoming warm, I smirked to myself and shook my head slightly.   
“I was washing my hair. I really love washing my hair.”   
We both burst out laughing and he patted the towels.   
“Your towels. Enjoy washing your hair.” He winked and walked out, closing the door behind him. I wonder if he did hear me really, part of me hoped that he did, part of me hoped that he was listening. I leaned back into the water and actually washed my hair this time, and then finished up in the tub, letting the water drain.   
I wrapped the towels around me and walked into the bedroom, and dried myself off, getting dressed and making my way downstairs for dinner. I walked into the dining room and saw Michael and Miriam talking. They both stopped once I entered.   
“Nice bath?” Asked Michael.   
“It was luxurious.” I replied, taking a seat in the middle of the table, Michael at one end and Miriam at the other.   
“I’ll get our dinner. It’s ready now.” Said Miriam, standing up and making her way to the kitchen.   
I glanced towards Michael and he caught my stare, and looked at me.   
“What?” He asked, leaning his chin onto his hand.   
“It’s just nice to be spending time with you.” I smiled at him, and lightly bit on my lip.   
“I know. It’s nice to be with you, too. Away from school. Oh so my mom said you’re coming with us on Friday! I’m so excited.”   
“Yeah, so what’s going on with that?”   
“Well, I can’t really go into much detail right now but it’s going to be a really special night.” He folded his arms across his chest, grinning.   
“Dinner time!” Miriam called out, carrying in a couple of plates. She placed Michael’s down first and then mine, and her own. Before we could eat, she gave an expectant look to Michael, and before we touched our cutlery, he placed his hands together in prayer and recited a praise of thanks, to Satan. Miriam praised him for his manners, and we were all then free to dig into our food. I was taken aback by how serious he was into his religion, how serious they both were, but who am I to judge?   
“So, Lilith. Tell me about yourself.” Miriam smiled, taking a bite of her food.   
“Oh, well.. I go to school with Michael, and I am a witch. My father, and quite frankly, I, despise the witches at Miss Robichaux’s academy, so he made arrangements for me to attend school at Hawthorne.”   
“You’re not the only ones who despise the witches.” She laughed to herself, and Michael cleared his throat. She glanced at him before looking back to me.   
“Do you know what your name means?” She watched for my response, and when I didn’t have one, she placed her fork down.   
“It means, ‘Of the night’, and did you know that Lilith, was the first wife of Adam?”   
“I didn’t know that, Ms. Mead.”   
“She left Adam for the archangel Samael, after refusing to submit to him. She was a powerful woman. A very important woman to Satan himself.” She glanced towards Michael, and as I looked to Michael, he was smiling at everything Miriam was saying. He looked at me and smiled, sliding his hand across the table to mine.   
“She... sounds like a remarkable woman.”   
“She was.” Said Michael, squeezing my hand slightly.   
“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that you share the same name as her, occupy these powers, and have come to be sat in my house. I think there’s a reason for it.” Added Miriam. Michael parted his lips to speak, and she pointed her fork towards him to shush him. She looked at me directly and she took my other free hand.   
“I think you could have some connection to her. To the dark lord.” I glanced down at her hand, and then back at her. I didn’t really know what to say. I looked towards Michael and he nodded his head slightly, with a soft smile upon his lips.   
“I think it too, Lil.” He appeared to become teary, whilst speaking to me.   
“But- but I don’t know if I am? I don’t feel anything different about myself? I’m not special..”   
“Yes you are. You are very special.” Miriam squeezed my hand when she emphasised ‘special’ to me. “You’ll find out more on Friday, at the party. It’ll make sense.” She retracted her hand and continued with her meal. I must’ve sat in shock, as I didn’t say anything. Michael kept his hand on mine and patted it gently.   
“Lily, you don’t need to be afraid. Nothing bad is going to happen. It’s a good thing.” I glanced at him, and saw his smile. It immediately made me feel weak inside. I smiled back at him, and used my other hand to pick up my fork, and continued to eat, without saying another word.


	3. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mild smut here.. only going to get deeper from here.

I woke to the sound of rustling, something at the bottom of my bed. As I leaned up on my elbows to see, I couldn’t see a thing in the darkness. That’s when my blanket began to tent near my feet, and as I looked under the blanket, I saw Michael, shirtless, crawling up the bed towards me. He licked his lips eagerly and dipped between my legs. That’s when I woke up. I checked instantly to see if there was anyone in my bed, but there wasn’t. I sighed to myself; relieved and also disappointed at the same time. I heard a knock at my door and I pulled the blanket up towards my chest.   
“Come in.” I said, my voice was raspy.   
The door opened and Michael entered, he was shirtless, like my dream, but he had some sweatpants on.   
“Hey, I’m glad you’re awake!” He walked over and I moved over in the bed and he lay next to me on top of the covers, he put one arm behind his head and the other rested on his chest. I lay on my side and looked at him.   
“What’s up?” I asked, yawning.   
“Nothing. We always do this.”   
He was right. He came into my room at school, even though he wasn’t supposed to. We lay together and talked for hours, mostly at night. I lay onto my back and stretched a little, and a moaning noise escaped my lips and as I finished stretching, I saw Michael staring at me, an eyebrow raised in amusement.   
“That noise is familiar.” He smirked. I knew what he meant. The bathroom.   
“Oh is it?” I joked.   
He suddenly seemed to be slightly awkward, picking at his fingernails, without making eye contact.   
“Were you... masturbating?” I felt as though my heart stopped completely, all of a sudden my throat went dry, and I didn’t know what to say.   
“Uh-“  
“Because it’s okay if you were. I, do it.”   
“You do?”  
“Yeah, all the time.” He laughed slightly to himself, and regained eye contact with me once more.   
“Well, yeah. I was.”   
His grin grew on his lips but he tried to hide it.   
“What were you thinking of?”   
I could almost hear my heart beating inside of my head. It was you. Fucking you.   
“Just, someone.” I shrugged it off, and pulled the blanket up higher. He leaned up onto his elbow on his side, and looked down at me. His stare was intense.   
“Who?” His face was serious. All awkwardness had left the building.   
“Nobody!” I laughed slightly and felt my cheeks flushing.   
“Tell me.”   
“Michael-“  
“Tell me, Lily.”   
He sounded as though he was getting angry, jealous. I could hear the frustration growing in his tone of voice. Without trying to lie to him again, I just closed my eyes and muttered; “You.”  
I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see his face. Before I could respond, I felt his soft lips pressing into mine, and as I opened my eyes, I leaned into his kiss. He pulled back slowly, and looked down at me.   
“I think about you; too.” He spoke quietly, and his thumb caressed my cheek. He seemed to have changed in these past couple of days from being an awkward shy guy, to a serious, confident man. He bit onto his lower lip whilst he looked at me, and he pulled the blanket down, revealing my vest, and my hard nipples poking from beneath my top. He scanned my body, and then looked back at me. As he leaned over me, I could see that he was becoming erect in his sweatpants. It felt like my heart was going to explode in my chest from all of the sexual tension. He traced his fingertips down along my neck, between my breasts, and stopped at the edge of my panties. I watched his hand and then my eyes darted back to his face, his gaze was locked at my covered pussy. He dipped his fingers under the material, and paused for a moment to seek my approval before he went any further. I nodded my head slightly whilst sucking my lower lip, and looked back down to watch. I felt his two fingers slide along my slit, and dip into my wetness. He brushed against my clit slightly and I gasped, he smirked eagerly, glancing at my face, pleased with how he was making me react. My cheeks were flushed, and I tried hard to control my breathing. I had never been touched by anyone but myself, and the fact it was Michael touching me made it that much more erotic. He started to rub my clit slowly with his two fingers, and I closed my eyes for a moment and started to moan quietly.   
“Michael, put them inside me.” I managed to speak under my breath. He looked at my face for a moment before looking back towards my pussy, watching his “handywork”. He dipped lower and slid two fingers inside of me, and I cringed slightly at the tightness. It felt uncomfortable at first but he was so gentle with me, and took it very slowly. Once I had relaxed more against his touch, he started to move his fingers inside of me, and he was close to what I could only guess was my g-spot. It felt like fluttering inside of me and it was all building up. I grabbed his arm, and dug my nails into his muscles, gasping.   
“How does it feel, Lily? Tell me.” His voice was low, almost cold, sexy.   
“It feels- oh god... Michael..”   
All of a sudden I felt his hand around my throat, and his face came close to mine.   
“Never speak that name. Not here. He is not here.” He almost spat the words at me. He was so angry, yet his eyes were dark, he seemed to have changed. He squeezed my throat in his hand and I widened my eyes slightly as I watched him. After a few seconds, he seemed to realise what he was doing and he retracted his hand from around my neck, and also the hand from my panties. His eyes started to fill up, and he sat back, looking shocked, and astounded at his actions. I sat up cautiously, and tried to capture his gaze whilst also trying to steady my breathing. I reached my hand and caressed his cheek softly, and he flinched slightly, then looked at me.   
“Michael...”  
His hands were shaking, and I could feel his whole body trembling.   
“I’m- I’m sorry... I don’t know what-“  
“It’s okay, it’s okay....”   
I leaned up onto my knees and hugged him into my chest, my arms wrapped around his head, stroking his hair.   
“I didn’t mean to hurt you.. I never want to hurt you..” he muffled into my chest.   
“I know, we just... got carried away..” I was concerned about why he choked me. I was more concerned about why I enjoyed it so much. We heard Miriam calling us from downstairs and he pulled back from me, wiping his face, and standing up.   
“I’m sorry.” He looked down at me before walking out of my bedroom, closing the door. I just sat and cuddled the bedsheet that was bundled up in a pile on my bed.


	4. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get shady. Reallllly shady.

I pulled myself together and got my clothes on, straightening myself up before making my way downstairs. Michael was already sat at the table, waiting for me with Miriam. She brought us some pancakes in and set them in the middle of the table.   
“Help yourselves.” She smiled, looking at me and then Michael, lingering on him.   
“I’m not hungry.” He said, looking down.  
I gulped slightly, feeling guilty, as though it was all my fault.   
“Michael, you have to eat.” Miriam added.   
I kept my face down but my eyes kept lifting to look at him. She was about to speak again and then the phone began to ring. She looked frustrated and then stood up, her hands hitting the table. I was relieved when she left the room because I moved towards Michael, sliding my hands across the table to grab his. He tried to pull away but I kept a firm grip on him, this caused him to look at me. His eyes were so sad. It made my heart hurt.   
“Michael. Talk to me.” I scanned his eyes to try and see what he was thinking.   
“I think you should go back to school.”   
His words hurt me, I know he was just feeling guilty, but they still hurt.   
“What? No. Why?”  
“I don’t wanna hurt you again.”  
“Michael, listen to me. You didn’t hurt me. You could /never/ hurt me. Okay?”  
I squeezed his hand, and he tried his hardest not to look at me, but his eyes caught on mine.   
I lifted one of my hands and caressed his cheek, and he leaned into it, sighing and closing his eyes.   
“I’m sorr-“   
“Shh. Nothing to be sorry about.”   
He leaned forwards and put his head against mine. We rested there for a moment before Miriam came back in. We parted and both took some pancakes, and started eating. 

Later in the day, after going grocery shopping with Michael and Miriam, we came back and I headed upstairs. It was Friday tomorrow, and I knew something big was going on at the church, it was making me nervous. The blood stained knife I found in the closet, Michael - ever changing. He seems like he goes from dark to light constantly without control. I know he is good, yet there’s something very sinister about him. I was very certain that regardless of anything, I loved him. I hadn’t told him but I think he knew. He must. I looked to the closet and decided to examine the blade again, just to try and find out more. See if there was anything else in the bag. As I placed my hands onto the closet doors, I head a knock upon my door.   
“Yeah?” I sighed and moved back away from the closet.   
The door creeped open, and Michael was standing there, he had something in his hand behind his back.   
“Hey...” he stepped inside, closing the door with his other hand.   
“Hey.” I smiled to him, feeling a buzz in the pit of my stomach just from looking at him.   
“I, wanted to give this to you..” he held out his hand, and opened his fist, to reveal a golden snake ring. It had what seemed to be red diamond stones where it’s eyes should be. I grazed my fingers over the ring, my mouth parted slightly. It looked expensive.   
“Michael.. where did you-“  
“I saw it and imagined it on your finger.”  
He smiled slightly, taking the edge of my fingers and pulling my hand closer to him, he slid the ring on my middle finger of my right hand. I loved it.   
I looked down at it and twisted my hand to see all of the details in the metal work.   
“It is so beautiful.” I said, still gazing upon my finger.   
“As are you.” I lifted my eyes to look at him and he moved closer, placing a soft kiss upon my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back gently.   
“Michael?” I mumbled, pulling back slightly, looking up at him. I gazed into his eyes and lifted my hand to caress his cheek. He tilted his head slightly into my hand.   
“I lo-“  
“Michael! We need to go to the store!!! I forgot the off cuts I needed for the Satan soup.” I was cut off by Miriam calling out to Michael. He rolled his eyes slightly and laughed to himself.   
“What did you say?” He bit on the inside of his cheek as he watched me and I sighed slightly.   
“I love being here with you.” He knew I didn’t say what I wanted to. But I was afraid it was too much too soon. He smiled sweetly and nodded his head.   
“I love it too. I better go before she goes insane. Do you want to come?”   
“Is it okay if I stayed? Had a bath?” I smiled innocently, yet my true intentions were to snoop about in that closet and find out things that I didn’t already know.   
He hesitated for a moment before he nodded his head.   
“Of course.” He kept hold of my hand until he was about to leave and then we let go of one another. I waited for them to leave, I approached the closet doors again, and pulled the doors open. I reached up and grabbed the bag, setting it down onto the bed, and opening it up. The blade was gone. I sighed and looked in the closet in case it fell out, but it had disappeared. I shoved the bag back inside and closed the doors. My mind couldn’t help but wander. I made my way to the bathroom and run a hot bath for myself. After I’d soaked for a while, I headed back to the bedroom. They still weren’t back. It’d been almost an hour, I lay back onto my bed in the towel, and drifted off. I woke up in darkness, none of the lights were on in the house, and it was silent. I slid into some loose clothing and quietly walked out of my room, and down the hallway. I approached the staircase and I heard faint talking. I glanced out of the window and saw the car parked up. They must be here. I tiptoed down the stairs slowly towards the sound of voices, it was Ms. Mead, and a couple of others, I couldn’t hear Michael.   
“She is the one. It has to be done tomorrow night at church.” I heard a mans voice speaking, and then I heard Ms. Mead.  
“But- what if she suspects something?”   
“She doesn’t. She won’t.”  
“What about Michael? He loves her.” Once I heard Ms. Mead saying this, my heart froze. We’re they talking about me? I hoped they were for the sake that Michael loved me, but I was afraid it was about someone else, and I was also afraid for my safety.   
“We will take care of him. He will understand.”   
“He will understand what?” Michaels voice echoed in the room. I craned my neck to try and see him but I couldn’t see anything it was too dark, except for a single lit candle below the pentagram.   
“My lord.” They all spoke.   
“What are you discussing?”   
“The ceremony tomorrow night.”  
“What of it?”   
“Well, we were just being told your friend will be joining us tomorrow night. Lilith?”  
“Yes. I won’t ask again. What of it?” He sounded so stern, and the way they spoke, they sounded afraid of him. Should they be?  
“Michael, you know what happens tomorrow night. The sacrifice.” Ms. Mead had sympathy in her voice, caring, compassionate.   
“I know, what does it have to do with Lily?”  
“She’s the one..”  
The room fell silent for a few moments. I heard footsteps heading towards the door and I tried to scramble upstairs out of the way but they stopped.   
“No. Not her.”   
“But, my Lord, she’s powerful. It could be potentially dangerous to our cause.”   
“I said NO. When everything goes to plan and this piece of shit we call earth is burning, she will be standing by my side making it all happen. You are not sacrificing her to my father. She’s mine.”   
“Well.. we could perform the bonding ritual? Would that be better?”   
“Yes. It’ll have to be. Find another sacrifice.”   
I heard the floorboards creaking and I headed back upstairs quickly and tiptoed into my room and lay on the bed, pretending to be asleep. I heard someone lingering in the doorway, and the door opening slowly. My heart was beating out of my chest but I tried to remain calm. I felt someone sitting onto the edge of the bed, and warm, soft fingertips caressing my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Michael sitting above me.   
“Hey.” He smiled sweetly, moving the hair away from my face.  
“Hey.. ugh, what time is it?”  
“Late. Do you wanna just go back to sleep?”   
“Yeah.. okay.” I nodded my head. I didn’t want to see who was downstairs. I don’t think he did either.   
“Okay.” He smiled and stood up. I grabbed his hand and held it for a moment.   
“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” I asked, biting my lower lip.   
“Of course.” He moved next to me and I lay my head down onto the pillow and kept hold of his hand. I opened my eyes a little to see three figures standing in the doorway, looking in, I widened my eyes slightly and then closed them, trying my hardest to fall back to sleep. I felt safe with Michael between me and them.


	5. Take me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the church of Satan for Lilith, and boy she doesn’t know half of what they have in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any typos or any mistakes I apologise! I had a procedure done this weekend and I’m currently high ish on the meds!

I awoke, with no signs of Michael. I sighed softly and leaned up on my elbows, trying to replay the events from last night in my mind. Sacrifices? Rituals? I’ve heard about these at school, but to do with magic, not with meddling alongside the devil. I was quite apprehensive to go to the church tonight, but I knew I’d have to go as my curiosity would get the better of me in the end. I’d also have Michael, and I know he wouldn’t let anyone hurt me. I jumped into the shower quickly and spent longer washing my hair, sighing audibly to myself, perplexed. Once I left the bathroom after brushing my teeth, there was a knee-length black lace dress laid out on my bed, with a note that read “Wear this, M.” 

I smiled to myself, biting my lower lip slightly as I lifted the dress, holding it up. It was stunning. I glanced at the clock and it was only 12:30. Why did he want me to wear it now? I walked over to my case, and pulled out some matching lingerie. I might as well make myself feel good under the dress too. I had a perfect black lace thong and matching bra that would fit nicely. I checked myself out in the mirror for a bit before I took the dress, and pulled it on. I twisted my curly hair up and pinned it back, with some loose strands hanging in the front, I put on a light amount of make up, just some mascara and pale lipstick, nothing major. I slowly made my way downstairs, and saw that Michael was sitting in the lounge, waiting for me. He was wearing a black blazer and trousers, with a black shirt with a white trim. He had his hand placed against his jaw, tracing his jawline before he glanced over at me and his smile began to grow exponentially.   
“Wow... You look...” he shook his head, trying to find words.   
“And you look... well, handsome.” I laughed slightly, standing in front of him, smoothing my dress out with my palms. He hurried to stand up and straightened his jacket, before taking the edge of my fingers in his hand.   
“Why are we ready so early?” I asked, turning to glance at the clock.   
“We are getting there early today. Bit of day celebrations and night celebrations. Early prep I suppose.” He shrugged a little, tilting his head and Ms. Mead walked in, she scanned me up and down and smiled at me and then at Michael.   
“You look perfect. You both do.” She rubbed the top of mine and Michaels arms and nodded to the door.   
“Let’s go. It’s a bit of a drive. Don’t worry Dear, we will be able to eat once we are there.” Damn, it’s like she could read my thoughts. A whole day without food just did not sit well with me or my stomach.   
The drive there was very long. Almost 2 hours. It seemed like we were in the middle of nowhere. As we drove, we left civilisation further and further behind. We were now deep in the woods, but still on somewhat of a road, it was still daytime I think, but it was almost pitch black under the depth of the trees. There was a single flame lantern, hanging off of a post, and Miriam turned and headed down that road. How did she know the way so well? It wasn’t road signed or anything. As we approached, there was a clearing in the trees, and the church stood as an isolated building, with no one in sight. It was wooden built and it was black. Darker than black. It looked like an old fashioned church, but it didn’t look holy, not at all. I swallowed slightly as I looked up at the steeple, and all of the crows circling above in the sky. There were lots of cars already here, and two flame torches perched outside of the double doors.   
“Looks like everyone’s here and ready for us!” Miriam exclaimed, excitedly. Her and Michael shared a look before he stepped out of the car and opened the door for me. He took my hand and I stepped out onto the forest floor. The cawing of the crows became very loud as i left the car. The sky seemed to be cloudy, with a red twinge. It was the strangest and most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.   
I focused back on Michael, and walked with him, hand in hand behind Miriam, to the doors. She pushed the doors open and I could hear a low, quiet choir inside. Once the doors creaked open, the vocals stopped. Everyone turned to face the doors. They were all wearing cloaks, with hoods up. Everyone looked the same as I could barely make out any faces. I must of been showing my apprehensive behaviour unwittingly before stepping inside as I felt Michael pull on my hand a little. I looked at his face, and he smiled reassuringly to me, nodding his head once, I’m guessing that I must have looked very uneasy, as he squeezed my hand tight.  
“It’s okay, Lilith. Come inside.”   
I felt my face flush, I was nervous, scared, excited and confused all at the same time. My breathing was becoming faster. The doors closed behind me and we walked down the aisle slowly, right to the front with Miriam leading us. I could hear people talking and whispering as we passed. They seemed to be admiring us, well... admiring Michael. As we stood at the altar, a person who I can only imagine was the priest approached us, a woman. She lowered her hood, and bowed slightly before Michael.   
“My lord.” I raised my brow a little as she spoke, and Michael bowed his head at her. She looked down at me, she looked disapproving at first, glaring at me. Then she took one more look at Michael and then back at me, holding out her hand.   
“You’re /very/ lucky.” I took her hand, and she kissed my knuckles. It was all very strange.   
“Lucky?” I questioned her, confused.  
“Of course. To be chosen by our lord. I would have given anything-“   
“Enough.” Michael cut her off and she quickly looked at him, and stepped back slightly, the look of jealousy flooded her expression. A door near the back of the church opened, and three cloaked figures approached and greeted Michael the same way as the priest did. Their voices were familiar. Then it clicked. They were the ones from the house last night.   
“Everything is in place, my lord. Now, the girl-“  
“Yes, she’s ready.” Michael pulled my hand forwards and offered it to them, and as they reached towards me, I pulled it back.  
“Wait, What? Ready for what? Michael, what is going on?”   
“Lilith, trust me. You’ll understand. Just go with them, I can’t speak of it right now. But you’ll understand.”   
I gazed into his eyes for a few moments, searching for reassurance, I was so confused. They grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the room they just came out of. I didn’t pull back as I just decided to trust Michael, no matter how wrong it felt. He watched me until I was out of sight. I stepped into the room and they shut and locked the door behind me.   
“Please, take a seat.” They gestured towards a large chair in the middle of the room, and I hesitated before going and sitting down. The chair had a pentagram on it, and many other small minor details.   
“How much have you been informed, about our activities here?” One asked, standing far enough away that I still couldn’t make out their face. The candle light was enough to kind of make out some features, but not enough.   
“I don’t know anything...”   
“Why has he picked you? You must know something.” Another voice asked.   
“I don’t know anything! Picked me for what? I don’t know what is going on.”   
They looked at one another, and the tallest one approached me, taking their hood down. It was a man, with a dark beard and dark eyes. He put both hands either side of me, and bit on his lower lip before speaking, he had some kind of accent. Not American, I’m not sure what it was.   
“Do you know what Michael Langdon is?”   
I glanced up at him for a moment, and opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. Could I say? Should I say? I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself.   
“You can speak freely here; child.”  
“Michael... He is a warlock.” I was terrified that I shouldn’t have told them, but once I said this, he frowned down at me, and started laughing. The other two started laughing also.   
“A warlock? Is that what you think?”   
He brought his face inches from mine, and looked deeply into my eyes, narrowing them. I tried to look away but I couldn’t.   
“Michael Langdon is not a warlock. He is the son of Satan. The Anti-Christ. And he has chosen you, to be his bride.” I widened my eyes, and sat back into my chair. I couldn’t tell if they were being serious. But they had no reason to fuck with me. Everything else around Michael and this place seemed legitimate. But it was all a bit far fetched. As I took the information in, he leaned in and placed his nose next to my hair, inhaling my scent, I squirmed slightly, turning my face away and closing my eyes. I heard him groan lowly under his breath, I could feel the hair of his beard against my neck, and it caused goosebumps to erupt all over my skin.   
“Are you a virgin?” He pulled back, standing up, removing his cloak. I inhaled slowly, and breathed out of my nose, I looked up and stared at him for a moment, he was staring back at me, awaiting my response. I began to blush, and I bit my lower lip lightly, before looking down at the floor before I answered.  
“Yes. I am.”   
“Good. I thought you were.” He went and hung his cloak on the back of the door, and the others did the same.   
“Why?”   
They didn’t answer me.   
“I asked you a question!” I raised my voice a little and he turned and cocked his head at me.   
“You have a little rage inside of you, that’s good. You need more. Tonight you will be part of a ritual with our lord called; ‘The Bonding Ritual.’ This will bond you and him together for your whole lives. Your power together will be unlimited.”   
“So why does it matter if I’m a virgin?” I asked, clearly ignoring the rest of what he was saying.  
“Because it means you are pure. Untouched. And this will seal the ritual perfectly. It has to be performed with a virgin.”   
It started to dawn on me that something was going to happen between Michael and I tonight. My whole body started to feel clammy, sweaty. I was becoming nervous; and excited at the same time. I felt my clitoris starting to achingly throb, how was I aroused at this point? It’s like something was coming over me. Something that I couldn’t control. The woman who was with them brought a golden chalice towards me and held it in front of me.   
“Drink from this. It’s how we begin.”   
“What is it?” I asked, my eyes scanning the dark liquid within the goblet. She looked at me, bemused by my questions.   
“Drink it.”   
“And what if I say no?” I looked directly into her eyes, and she didn’t shift her gaze.   
“Then we will hold you down, and force it into your mouth.”   
“Michael would never-“  
“Oh he would- believe me.”   
I filled slightly, thinking to myself for a moment before I slid my cold fingertips around the neck of the chalice, bringing the rim to my lips, and drinking the thick, dark liquid inside of it. I drank it all, and instantaneously, my throat started to burn. I dropped the goblet from my hands and fell from the chair, gripping my throat. Had they poisoned me? I couldn’t speak, I could only gasp for breath, although it hurt my whole body the more I tried to breathe. Everything in front of me began to turn hazy and blurry, and as I used all of my strength to crawl towards the door, I reached my hand to the handle, but before I could reach it, everything went black.


	6. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a long shot, if people really hate it and think it’s shit I can change it and head in a different direction I just liked the idea and wanted to venture with it. Also it was so weird writing a sex scene as I’ve not written one in so long so if it’s shabby I’m sorry! Hugely shy. Also I’m writing this on my phone so hence the no paragraphs separated ect.

I slowly opened my eyes, everything still blurry, but becoming clear. I kept having visions of a face, I couldn’t quite make it out, but I turned away every time I saw it. It felt like I was on something. I leaned up slightly, to just see a circle of candles around me. It was hard to see anything else outside of the circle, and as I tried to get up, I heard Michael’s voice.   
“Lily... I feel like I’ve waited for ever for you.”  
“Michael?” I couldn’t see him, but I could hear footsteps approaching.   
“Everything didn’t make sense, until I met you, and that’s how I knew.”  
I frantically looked around, trying to see him, and then I saw a figure, just outside of the circle. He stepped inside, and kneeled beside me. He cupped my cheeks in his huge hands and kissed me sweetly on the lips, I kissed him back and he lay me down softly.   
“I love you. I have for a while.”   
I grinned slightly, biting my lip, blinking up at him.  
“I love you.. too... what, what’s going on?” I looked around and he used his hand to point my face at him.   
“I want to be with you, and only you, from now until the day I die.”  
“I do too... but-“  
“Tonight is a special night, they told you who I am, didn’t they?”   
I nodded slowly, watching his serious expression remain the same.   
“This ritual, will bond us together. My father and everyone here will bear witness to it, and it becomes sacred, and powerful.” I bit the inside of my lip, watching him and listening to his words, I whispered slightly.   
“But what do I do?”  
“We perform the ritual by having sex, whilst the members of the church and the elders chant to my father to ask for his blessing.”   
I widened my eyes, leaning up on my elbows a little, my reaction concerned him, and he moved closer.   
“Lily, it’s the only way we can do this.”   
“But why do we need to do it? Why?”   
“We just have to. You’ll understand after... it’s like you’ll get another sense. You’ll be able to connect to my father like I do.”   
“But what if I don’t want to?.. Michael I don’t want to be evil..”  
He sat back onto his knees and took my hand, sighing to himself.   
“The only evil thing is this world. Full of murderers, liars, cheats. All we want to do is get rid of them. And make a new one, the way we want it.”   
I blinked slowly, my brow still furrowed, I looked down whilst thinking, and then back at him. His eyes were filling with tears, he reached forwards and ran his thumb along my cheek.   
“I can’t do this without you, Lily. I need you.”   
I leaned forwards and pressed my lips into his, kissing him softly, before pulling back.   
“I need you, too. I want to do it.. I’m just scared..”  
“I’m scared too..” he tucked my hair behind my ears before leaning over me.   
“They’re coming in for the ritual in a few minutes...” he bit his lower lip and I lay back down, looking up at him. His eyes scanned my body, before sliding his fingers from my neck, down between my breasts, to my stomach.   
“They’re going to watch us?” I asked shyly. He looked directly at me.   
“Yes. Just focus on me.”   
I tilted my head a little and started to have the visions again, blurry still, but it made my body twitch.   
“What do I keep seeing, there’s a face.. but I can’t make it out.”   
“It’s my father... the liquid you drank, it’s his blood... once we have bonded, then it’ll be clear.”   
I lifted my hand to stroke my throat gently, remembering the pain I felt earlier, I can’t believe I drank someone’s blood. The devils blood. No wonder it hurt so much..  
“You’re going to feel different after this.. like you’re not in control for a while, until you get used to controlling it, and then we should be ready. Remember, when I choked you? Kind of like that..” I had  
my hand still on my throat, I reminisced back to that moment. How erotic it was. Frightening, but I loved it.   
“May I?” He asked, his hands placed on my thighs, just below where my dress ended. I nodded my head slowly and he pushed the fabric up, and over my hips, his golden hair disappeared as he dipped his head, planting gentle kisses along my thighs. I exhaled audibly, my knees falling apart weakly. I could feel my sex becoming moistened, but he just kept kissing me ever so softly. He pushed the dress higher and he helped me lean up as he pulled it over my head, tossing it out of the circle. As he was up he unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his trousers, getting rid of them. I admired his body, folding my arms across my chest, being shy. He leaned forwards and unfolded my arms, placing them at my side. As I looked forwards to catch his gaze, his eyes were dark, serious. Innocent Michael had gone, again. This was the sinister Michael, and I couldn’t help but feel extremely turned on by his expression. He pressed his lips to mine firmly, kissing me with such hunger again, the sound of our kiss echoing in the room, he wrapped his arms around me and I slid mine around him. In the background I could hear the door opening, and many footsteps coming in. Instinctively I turned my face to try and see over the candle light, but as before I could see nothing. As I turned, Michael started kissing my neck, wet, hard kisses. He started to sap and suck at my skin and I closed my eyes, biting harder on my lip to stifle my moans. I lay back slowly and before I hit the floor, he unhooked my bra, leading the straps off of my arms. He didn’t hesitate before he leaned down, and started suckling on one of my nipples, his tongue swirling around the small bud. He used his hand to hold it still, as he lifted his head slightly, flicking his tongue against it. My pussy was throbbing harder than it ever has before. I must be soaking for him. He moved to the other, and did the same, his teeth gently grazing over them. After he did, he blew cold air onto my nipples, causing them to grow hard, and stay hard.   
“Oh, Michael..” I pushed my hand into his hair, tugging on it. He closed his eyes as I did this and then snapped his stare at me, smirking, a quiet growl escaping the back of his throat.   
I heard someone outside of the circle begin chanting in some foreign language, and the rest joined in. I was too lost in pure ecstasy to focus on what they were saying, all I could feel was Michael’s lips against my labia outside of my panties, kissing me right where my clit is. He glanced at me and then I raised my hips, so he could remove my panties, he bit on his lip firmly, leaving a mark, before leaning forwards, and starting to devour me. I whined loudly at the first contact of his slick tongue between my soft lips, my swollen clit shuddering under the pressure. My hands still entangled in his hair as his tongue danced around against my clit, the sound of the sucking and licking could be heard over the chanting, or so I thought. At this point, I didn’t care if they were watching, all I cared about was him. My body became covered in sweat, my nipples still erect, as my chest heaved up and down. Michael pulled back right before I felt myself on the brink of orgasm, his mouth and chin wet with my juices. He used the back of his hand to wipe it away. As I looked down, his erection stood firm under the fabric of his boxers. He removed them painfully slowly, and he positioned himself before my entrance before looking at my eyes. I raised my hips slightly and he pushed into me. The tightness of it, was uncomfortable, I sucked in air between my teeth, screwing my face up and closing my eyes tight. I felt his hand in my hair, removing my clip, letting it fall loose, and he made a fist in my hair, I could hear him groaning into my ear. Then I heard him speak;   
“Lilith, are you okay?...”   
I knew he was still in there, I turned towards him and tightened my grip on him.   
“Fuck me, Michael... I need you... I need this.” I started to kiss his neck, and he turned so his lips met mine, and we started to kiss eachother like we hadn’t before, he picked up the pace with his hips, and the pain started to fade, turning into pleasure, deep in the pit of my stomach. I slid my nails down along his back, moaning into his ear. The chanting got louder, and all of a sudden the candles in the room burst into flames, growing taller almost like they were going to set the whole church alight, and then instantly blowing out, my climax built deep within my stomach and I arched my back, succumbing to the pleasure, feeling my eyes rolling back into my head. I heard Michael grunting a few times before he groaned loudly, filling me deeply with his seed. He twitched a little, holding himself inside of me for a few more moments, before his body fell limp on top of mine, and I lay still under him. I felt like my whole body was tingling. He eventually leaned up and looked into my eyes, cupping my cheeks.   
“Are you okay? What do you feel?” He looked into both of my eyes, trying to see inside of my head it seemed, but my vision was blurred, I didn’t respond - I couldn’t.   
“Lilith? Lily?” He shook my body, but I felt paralysed. One of them handed him a cloak, and he placed it around my shoulders, covering me.   
“Let him in, Lilith. He will tell you what to do.” I felt my eyes rolling back again, and I fell slightly back, but Michael caught me. I began to see a vision, a man, or so it seemed, standing in the distance with dark hair, beckoning me to come forward. I moved closer in the vision, and he opened his hand, revealing the snake ring that Michael had already gifted it to me. Instead, placing it onto my marriage finger. As I looked up at him, his eyes were glowing. He started to laugh, then speak, in a distorted voice.  
“How I’ve missed you, Lilith...” I caught my breath suddenly and opened my eyes, sitting up, gasping. He held me close and pulled me to his chest, I felt different. I couldn’t describe it. It’s like I’ve got my hands on the wheel, but so does someone else. I wanted to do good, but I also wanted to do bad things. Bad things with Michael.   
“My lord, we have to complete the ritual with the sacrifice.”   
Michael lifted his gaze and pulled a cloak on, helping me up. He stepped out of the circle and held his hand out for me, and I followed him. We went back into the main area of the church, to the altar. Everyone stood around, observing, and two cloaked individuals entered, with two half-naked people; a man and woman, bound and gagged, being forced in. I watched, looking to Michael, as he kept the serious look upon his face. I felt my humanity somewhere deep within me, as though I had sympathy. But I felt something more overbearing... I felt, excited. As they writhed and tried to escape, they were brought before us, in front of the whole church. They were forced to kneel.

Michael reached to the altar, holding up a knife. It looked familiar. It was the one from the closet at his house. I watched him closely. It dawned on me what was about to happen, and I wanted to help.   
“It’s time. Time to start the new world, together.” He placed his free hand upon the head of the man, and leaned behind him, slicing his throat open. The woman started screaming hysterically, and the man fell to the floor, bleeding out. My eyes were wide with wonder, watching the events unfold. Michael turned to me, holding the knife out for me, a small part of me didn’t want to, but I felt like I wasn’t in control of my body when my arm reached forwards and took the knife, kneeling behind the woman, and slicing her throat open, the same way. As I watched the blood pouring out of her neck, my hands were shaking. I watched the floor become dark and red. Michael stood up slowly, but I leaned forwards, dipping my fingertips into the blood, yet I don’t know why I did it. I felt possessed. I raised my hand, tasting the blood, and tracing my fingers down my chin, neck, and between my breasts; leaving a trail of blood behind. The last thing I saw was Michael stood over me before I blacked out.


	7. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has awakened something in Lilith, something I don’t think he anticipated when he did the ritual with her. Gosh, he’s in for a shock.

I was walking through what seemed to be a large open field. There were birds tweeting, the sun was shining, and everything was beautiful. I was walking towards a tree, a huge tree. As I got closer I began to admire the branches, the leaves. There was a large ripened Apple, juicy and firm, hanging from one of the branches. I slid my fingers over it, with no intent to take it, just to observe how beautiful this fruit was that the tree created. I heard a voice come from behind me.   
“Lilith.” It sounded like Michael. As I turned, it wasn’t him, he had brown hair, and a beard. My hand remained on the Apple for a moment before I retracted it slowly. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his lips were curved into a smile that said nothing other than disappointment.  
“I was just admiring this tree, the beauty-“  
“You were going to eat the Apple.”  
I frowned instantaneously, laughing slightly to mask my expression.   
“No, I wasn’t. Like I said, I was admiring-“  
“Do not lie to me. Come here.” He beckoned me forwards with his finger, shaking his head slowly as he let out an audible dramatic sigh. As I approached, his hands sternly grabbed my waist, locking me in place, and began to kiss me. Reluctant to the kiss, I pushed him away.   
“No!” I yelped, using the back of my hand to wipe my mouth, disgusted.   
“You are my wife, you do as I say. Our creator made you for me.”   
“I said, no!” 

He tried to grab me once more and I struck him in the face. Angered, he threw himself upon me, and pinned me to the ground.   
“I said, you do as I say, Lilith. I am your husband.”   
I writhed and struggled beneath him, until I managed to escape, creating a distance between us.   
“I will not obey you. We are equal, both of the earth. You are not my superior.”   
“If you will not obey me, you are not obeying the wish of our lord.”   
“You are right. I will never obey you, just as I will never obey God.” 

As I spoke his name, I heard thunder crash in the skies, and a huge flash of lightning hurt my eyes as it struck down. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, until I couldn’t run anymore. I must’ve been wandering for a while before I saw anyone else. I saw a man in the distance, who was eating an Apple, although the apple on the tree in the garden was beautiful, this apple had never looked better. As I grew closer, he offered me a bite, so I took his offer and he let me finish it, I was clearly ravenous as it didn’t take me very long.   
“I’m Samael. What are you doing out here?” His voice was soft like velvet, it rang like music in my ears. It seemed we were very far from the garden I was once in.

“I was Adams wife. He was trying to make me submit to him. So I left.” As I told him of my troubles, he quirked a brow. An admiring smile growing upon his lips.   
“Come with me, if you would like. There’s someone I want you to meet.” He held his hand out towards me, and as I took it, the same face from yesterday flashed through my mind, and the words repeated; “How I’ve missed you, Lilith.” 

My eyes strained as I opened them slowly, and realised I had been dreaming. It all felt so real. I let my body lay still for a few more moments, waking up, before I even cared to look around the room. It was my room in Michael’s house. My eyes stung for a moment and as I sat myself up slowly, I felt a dull pain radiating between my legs. 

Nothing to write home about, but it was enough to make me notice. I was so hung up about my dream that it seemed I had forgotten the activities that had taken place the day before. Did it even happen? Or was that a fabrication of my imagination? The pain tells me it was very real. Once I got up, I made my way to the door, but before I could get there, I caught myself in the mirror. 

How could it be? I’d changed. Physically I was different. My body. My breasts were fuller, larger... my hips were curvaceous and hour-glass-like. My hair was full of volume, and it was utterly soft like it had never been. My skin looked as though it had never experienced a blemish in its life.. I was beautiful. As I lingered at the mirror, lost in my own beauty, there was a knock at the door. Without thinking, I opened it, standing in nothing but my vest and panties. Michael went to speak, but he was halted when he saw me. His mouth parted, in awe.   
“L-lily...”   
My eyes must’ve been wide like a doe, who had just taken the attention of a stag.   
“What’s happening to me?...” My voice was steady, but I was a bag of nerves. I was terrified, yet excited.   
“I-I don’t know... you’re-“ his words cut off, as his eyes travelled down my body, and all the way back up to my eyes, “amazing...” 

I lunged forwards to kiss him, and before my lips could reach his, he leaned back, and away from me, kind enough to catch me if I were to fall.   
I tilted my head slightly, questioning why he just rejected me.   
“I think... we need to, take things slowly. Embrace your change, together.”   
I narrowed my eyes, my tongue gliding over my lower lip before I cleared my throat, retracting my forearms form his hands. 

“Take things, slowly? Really?”   
I could feel my face warming, and if my looks could kill, Michael wouldn’t be in for a good chance of survival right now.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked, so ridiculously.   
“You- What?-“ I laughed sarcastically to mask how angry I was becoming. “-you, I- i thought we were together now? I don’t understand?”   
He nodded his head slowly, his eyes closing for a second, as though he was my father reluctantly giving me a talk about sex. 

“We are. But we are more than that. We are partners in this thing, it’s on a whole other level, Lil. We need to work together to destroy our enemies. We can’t get too caught up with one another and forget our goal.”   
“Oh, but you can fuck me when you want to command it?”   
His mouth closed into a firm line, and for the first time, I could see genuine anger burning beneath his beautiful aquamarine eyes. He stepped towards me, making me back up into the room, his eyes locked on me as his hand absentmindedly closed the door behind him. He closed the space between us. 

“I can understand that you’re struggling with this new information. The changes, the feelings burning inside of you, but don’t you ever, forget my status in this thing.”   
I wasn’t sure whether it was the proximity, the stern way he spoke, or the fact that I was barely wearing clothing that was making me want him more and more in this very moment. I was angry, but the fire burning within me in this moment was demanding for more than retaliation. It was asking to be put in its place. Firmly.   
“So if I say I need to fuck you, for the sake of our cause, or just because I want to, it’s my right to do so. Do you understand?” 

I wanted so badly to hit him. I was so angry. But at this time, I liked playing the little miss do as you’re told. I nodded my head slowly, and looked away from him, only to feel his fingers, tilting my chin back to face him. 

“I love you. That is true. But we have more to think of right now.” He spoke with utter sincerity, and a softness returned to his voice. It made me weak at the knees slightly. I nodded against his fingers, and he dipped his head and placed a soft kiss upon my needy lips. I resisted every urge to make the kiss deeper, and just settled for a peck. He stepped back a little, and wrapped his hands around the handle, offering a small smile before he left. I was shocked. He had just put me into my place, and also raised me up at the same time. Fuck, what have I gotten myself into?

I showered and dressed myself, my clothes noticeably tighter around my breasts. I dried my hair, and made my way down to the dining room, no makeup on today, I didn’t feel I needed any. As I approached the table, Miriam was stood waiting, and she looked me up and down, admiring my change. Her expression soon changed to one of pure astonishment and she rushed over, embracing me. 

“Oh my, Lilith, how incredible is the power of our dark Lord?” She squeezed me tightly to her, and I hugged her back.   
“I know.” A simple response. She pulled back and I glanced around, but no Michael.   
“He’s out at the moment. Can I fetch you anything to eat? I haven’t prepared breakfast as usual as I’m trying to get things ready for this evening.” She continued on, whilst cleaning about simple bits of clutter left around the house.   
“Tonight?” I questioned. Not another church gathering! Although I wouldn’t be opposed to another ritual.   
“It’s Halloween, dear.” She said, sounding quite astounded that I’d forgot.   
“Oh! Right.” I replied as though I knew, but really I completely forgot.  
“We are having a sort of gathering tonight! In celebration, what costume were you thinking?” She smiled broadly, excited to hear my choice.   
“Um... well, to be completely honest, Miriam... I don’t have one.”   
“Nevermind! I’ll take you out to the store! We can get one. I know what Michael is going to be, but I won’t ruin the surprise.” 

I think I could imagine what Michael would dress up as. But to be fair, he could dress as a million things and own each and every outfit perfectly. The drive to the mall wasn’t awkward, although I thought it would be, considering I’d just lay back and let her son fuck me in front of their whole congregation the day before. She was kind, in a weird kind of way. She spared me the embarrassment of discussing it. As we walked around the mall, we ventured into many different stores just to look around, and finally we found one dedicated to costumes and all things Halloween. 

She knew her costume already, although she wouldn’t share any info. I glanced at the devil horns, and the skimpy little red dresses, thinking it’d impress Michael so much if I was his Lady Demon. But at this moment in time, I didn’t want to impress him. He said we had to focus on the task at hand and not on us two, so I opted for something a little unorthodox to our cause. Miriam waited outside so we could all surprise one another with our costumes, and I intended to give them all one hell of a surprise. 

We shopped about and bought snacks, drinks, and a few more decorations, although she already had tons at home ready to put up. Once we got back, Michael still wasn’t home. It annoyed me a little, as he didn’t say he was leaving, and he didn’t even bother to tell any of us what time he would be back. Regardless, I helped Miriam set up, we placed all the snacks in bowls along the table, the drinks along the counter, and we fixed all of the decorations about so it looked like something out of a Tim burton movie. She glanced at the clock, and clasped her hands together. 

“Right, I best be going and putting my costume on!! Guests will be arriving in 30 minutes!”   
“Miriam, where’s Michael?” I think I sounded a little stand off-ish. But i was really pissed off now. It was dark out.   
“He’s gone to gather information for the next phase of his- of your mission together. I didn’t think he’d be gone this long. He went with a few members of the church.”   
I nodded slowly, and glanced down to pick at my nails, sighing.   
“Hon, I know it doesn’t make sense to you.. it’s new. And I promise he will open up to you, he’s got a lot on his shoulders.” She squeezed my shoulders slightly as she spoke, and I offered a satisfied smile, nodding. 

“Go ahead and start getting ready! It’s gonna be so fun!” She had so much excitement in her voice as she gave me the toothiest grin I’d ever seen. I made my way back to my room, and opened my bag. I knew this outfit was going to piss Michael off beyond belief. But the way it made me feel today when he was angry, it was so worth it. 

I spent a long time on my makeup, and then my hair. All in this time I heard the doorbell ringing and people’s voices becoming louder and louder as more arrived. I could hear music starting to blast out of Miriam’s boom box she had seated upon a sideboard in the living room, and I knew it must really be getting going.

I was late! Late to the party that was going on in the house I was staying in. I didn’t care. I wanted to make Michael pine for me. My look almost complete, I walked over to my bag, and pulled my costume out. I also remembered I had some nice lingerie packed away. Bright red panties with a matching bodice. I put them on, and admired myself in the mirror for a few moments. 

I opened the costume bag, and pulled out the floor-length black and white gown. All properly made up with long sleeves, and a collar that was so tight around my neck, I’d swear it was legitimate. I pulled the head-piece over my hair, allowing some of my wild curls to poke out the front. For the final hammer to the nail, I went over and picked up my huge accessory. The large silver cross pendant that went around my neck. 

I smirked to myself as I pulled it over my head. I went to the mirror and looked at myself for a moment. I looked like a legitimate nun. In this moment, panic flooded my senses for a fleeting minute, was this a step too far? I simply uttered the word; “God” whilst being finger fucked by Michael and he almost choked me to death. Now, I’m dressed as the holiest thing he will have ever seen, in his house, full of devoted Satan worshippers. If this was me a week ago, I wouldn’t go through with it. But now, I couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when I made my grand entrance. 

I slid my shoes on, and opened my door. The sounds all flooded my senses. Laughing, talking, music. I could smell food too, although I was quite ravenous for something else at this moment. I closed the door behind me and strode slowly down the hall, my hands smoothing over my dress at the thighs, mostly to dry my sweaty hands. As I reached the stairs, I began to descend slowly. One step at a time. My throat became tight. It was either the collar or the way my jugular was pounding out like it would burst. As I reached the bottom, I gathered the look of a few people, all dressed differently. Some of course so ‘original’ sporting simply their black cloaks from the church. They all looked so shocked, angered. I simply smiled, and narrowed my eyes. 

As I stepped towards the room, my eyes frantically searched for Michael. Instead, I was met with the gaze of Miriam, who looked horrified. She was dressed as a witch, I was kind of disappointed. I thought she’d be something really cool and different. Oh well. I didn’t expect her to look so shocked, I guess i thought she’d find it funny, I was way off. 

As I glanced wide eyed at her, biting my lower lip, I saw a flash of red enter the room. A large red cloak enveloped around his shoulders, with devil horns tucked into his golden hair, and beautiful red eyeshadow dusted into the corners of his eyes. He finally looked over at me. The large smirk on his face faded immediately when he saw me. As his smirk left his face, one began to uncontrollably tug on the corners of my lips. He started to frown, and his jaw clenched together tightly. It worked. He was fucking pissed. He quickly made his way over to me. Although the music was blasting, I could swear it was silent in the whole room. 

“Hey, mich-“ I lifted my hand to wave and he grabbed my wrist firmly tugging me out of view, into the hallway.   
“What the actual FUCK, are you doing?” I swear he spat the word ‘fuck’ at me.   
“I’m not sure you’re aware, but it is Halloween, Michael.” I tugged my wrist away and he instantly backed me against the wall, his arms either side of my head.   
“You go upstairs, and take off that wretched outfit, now.”   
I dragged my tongue over my lower lip, and then sucked it into my mouth. His eyes watched me closely, and I saw him swallow. He liked it.   
“I don’t think I will. See, I don’t have another outfit, and your mom bought this for me, so it’d be rude-“  
“I know what you’re doing. You think you’re funny. Lily, the people in there will not find this fucking funny. Do you understand me?”   
“Relax. It’s a joke. I’m sure they have a sense of humour buried deep inside of them, Satan.” My eyes traveled over his costume as I spoke, and he shook his head, his jaw clenching once again.   
“I can’t even, you’re such a fucking-“ he sighed, retracting himself from being so close to me. I missed the intimacy immediately.  
“If you’d kindly excuse me, I’m rather parched.” I turned and walked back toward the party, where chatter had began once again. 

I made my way to the counter and poured myself a drink, adding a ton of vodka to the mix. More of a 70:30 ratio on the vodka to mixer. I needed to blur my senses. As I began to chug my drink relentlessly, Miriam came over, talking quietly but loud enough to hear.   
“Lilith, love, I didn’t quite expect you to pick a costume so- so..”  
“I know, it was a joke. Clearly I read the situation wrong. I’m sorry.”   
She frowned sympathetically at me, and then I saw her face turn into a look of humour. She started laughing, lifting her hand to cover her mouth.   
“Michael’s face... I’ve never seen him so angry.”   
Oh just you wait until I call him “God” later by ‘mistake.’   
As we chatted, I noticed Michael talking and laughing quite openly with a girl, dressed in a similar outfit to his, although the dress she had on was so short I could practically see her cervix. A slow rage began to pool in the pit of my stomach. I hadn’t really ever felt this before. But I knew exactly what it was. Jealousy.


	8. Goodbye, for now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is a super short chapter. But it was meant to be, to round of the end of this little stay at Michael’s house. Things are starting to take a turn, and new characters are going to be inteoduced when Lily finally meets the Coven....

I continued to watch Michael chatting along with the she-devil bitch. He didn’t even spare me a glance. Why was he acting like this? I hated her more with each second that passed. I decided to make myself a few more toxic drinks and chug them back. Everything Miriam was saying was blurring into the background. I decided to make my way back into the party. I got a few strange looks and I returned them with a sarcastic smile, narrowing my eyes at everyone. Once I made my way over to Michael, it took him a couple of seconds to even notice my prescience, only because this blonde, glitter horned whore was staring at me with a bizarre look upon her face. He looked at me, and seemed to sigh internally, as though I annoyed him by being near him. Up until today, I had been the best thing since sliced bread, and from the moment I woke this morning, it seems like I am nothing more than a complete annoyance in his life. 

“Nice costume.” She scoffed, laughing loudly, nudging Michael as she spoke. She was clearly making fun of me to my face. Ha. Ha ha. He smirked and acknowledged her, before looking back to me.   
“Lily. This is Evangeline.” He presented her like a proud child presenting his picture he painted at school.   
“Hello, Evangeline. I’m Lilith. I’m Michael’s-“   
“Friend. We go to school together.” He cut me off at friend. I guess he didn’t want me to declare us as anything more. I exhaled a laugh through my nose, shaking my head. 

“Oh! That’s nice. Anyway, Michael, as I was saying..” She looked at me up and down in one swift motion of her eyes, clearly this was my cue to leave. Michael didn’t say anything, they both just stared at me, and I could feel the rage burning deep within my very soul. I turned on my heels and walked away furiously. I’m sure my face must have been beetroot red, from anger and embarrassment. I sat myself at the breakfast bar, and had a few vodka shots to myself. 

As I leaned over the bar, looking into the lounge, I noticed they had began to become touchy-feely. A laugh now turned into a laugh with a hand against Michael’s arm, and he had his hand on the small of her back. All of a sudden it dawned on me that since I’d been here at his house, I hadn’t used any of my powers. It was almost like I’d forgotten about them. It’s as though a lightbulb went on inside of my head. Everything was blurry, slanted. Of course this was the alcohol, but I didn’t care. I stared intently at the mere girl, offering herself to MY Michael, as though she were a piece of meat. I thought to myself, if I so desperately wanted to, I could kill her right here and now if I tried hard enough. But I wanted to play. I guess the whole part of the innocent lily had gone for good. 

I raised my hand in front of me, leaning it across the bar, and opened my palm. My lips twitched into a smirk before I began to slowly squeeze my hand into a fist. Agonisingly slowly. At first, she didn’t do much. A cough, a confused look upon her little doll face. Then she couldn’t breathe. She was gasping for breath. Once she clutched onto her throat with both hands, as though to free the invisible restraint, that’s when I think it clicked in his head what was going on. It seemed only a few people began to notice her troubles, and then Michael needed to put an end to it. 

His eyes frantically searched the room, and when he turned and saw me, he tilted his head and began to shake it discreetly, his eyes dark. His mouth was so tightly nit together I swear it would never part again. I merely tried to submerge my smirk, to hide the amusement when he flicked his wrist and I felt a pull, and fell off of the stool and onto the floor, hitting my head as I did. I laughed to myself whilst lifting a hand to rub the back of my head, my head piece falling off to reveal my luscious locks of hair. I lay on the floor and tried to regain some sense of what was going on when I saw Michael towering above me. He looked so unamused. He leaned down, and scooped me up into his arms as though I weighed nothing. He carried me away from the party, and began to take me upstairs. Before I knew it I was being flopped down onto the bed. He was walking to the door, and I thought he was going to leave but he stopped, and slowly closed the door in front of him. 

“I didn’t think you’d change like this.” He muttered. Almost inaudible, but I heard him. He drummed his fingers against the closed door, and didn’t even turn to look at me.   
“Is that why you were lining up Lily number #2, at the party?” My words were all slurred, but I’m sure he understood me. He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes hooded by his angry brows.   
“Her father has a seat high up on the council. I’m trying to make as many powerful allies as possible to get it all into place. I guess you wouldn’t understand that.” His voice rang with nothing other than complete disappointment. I actually felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I had been acting like a spoiled little bitch from the moment I woke up, and I wasn’t sure why. But I guess I didn’t have to understand. No one understands the way the devil works, I suppose. 

“Michael... I-“ I sat up slowly, and rubbed my face, trying to steady myself to look at him. He raised his hand to stop me.   
“Are you still in there? My Lily? Or has she gone completely?” He turned around to look at me fully now. His words hurt my heart, a lot. But instead of pure heartache, I felt fury. It wouldn’t shift.   
“Are YOU still in there? MICHAEL? My friend, the one who apparently LOVES me?! Since you’ve been inside me all you’ve done is act like a total prick. Was I not good enough for you?” As I spoke, I began to get teary eyed. But I continued to taunt him until he gave me an answer. “Why not just go back to your fucking ‘church’ and go and get one of your devoted followers to be your side-bitch? I’m sure they’re all DYING to be Mrs fucking Anti-Christ. What a load of shit.” As I moved to get up off the bed, he held his hand up and I felt forced to the bed. It took me a moment in my drunken mind to realise what he was doing.   
“Stop! What are you doing?” I writhed, trying to move to no avail. He agonisingly slowly approached me, sticking his tongue out to wet his lips before he spoke. 

“I think I’ve had enough of your viscous tongue tonight.” As he got closer, he leaned down slightly towards me, forcing me to lay onto my back. He climbed over me and had his hands either side of my head. He was pinning me to the bed with a simple look. At this point I didn’t know if he was using his magic or I was just simply bewitched by him. 

“This ridiculous outfit-“ as he spoke, he glanced down at my modest dress, and got a fistful of the material against my knee and began to pull the dress up, towards my hips. “-there’s nothing innocent about you. Who are you trying to fool?” His eyes locked on mine for a moment, and then he leaned back onto his knees to pull my dress up to my stomach, revealing my ‘ravish me red’ lingerie, clinging to my body. He quirked a brow, trying to suppress a smirk. 

“Definitely not innocent.” As he stared longingly at the clothes hiding my body, he bit on his lower lip absentmindedly. His eyes traveled up to the huge cross around my neck, and he slid his larger than life hand around it, and with one tug, the chain snapped and he threw it to the floor, as though he was throwing a wrapper to the ground. This made my breath hitch. Fuck. If I wasn’t enjoying this so much I might of commented on how much it cost his mother to buy me this costume, but I didn’t want my ‘viscous tongue’ ruining his moment. 

“You’re not holy. You never were. You never will be-“ he ran his fingers against the buttons on the front, and one by one popped them open. “-you’re MINE. Do you understand?” I was too caught up watching him popping the buttons to answer. He firmly gripped my cheeks with one hand, and forced me to look at him. “I said, do you understand me?” I nodded slowly, and gulped. He tilted his head to the side, bringing his ear closer to me. “I didn’t hear you.” He was so cocky. But I loved it. “I understand.” I replied, almost gasping for breath. “And what is it you understand, Lily?” Id roll my eyes if I didn’t think it’d get me into more trouble. “I understand, that I am yours, Michael.” He smirked to himself and nodded softly. “Good girl. I’m glad we both understand one another.” He moved back up, and opened my dress fully, and released me so I could lean up and take my arms out of it. He ran his hands down across my breasts, through my bodice, and then stopped at the waistline of my panties. He watched me for a moment and then stopped, climbing off of me. 

“What are you doing?...” I asked, missing the contact.   
“You’re really drunk. Go to sleep.” He straightened his horns on his head before walking towards the door.   
“But Michael...” I couldn’t believe he had just worked me up to leave me high and dry! He smiled a genuine smile at me, and then left the room. Mother fucker. I was actually pretty wasted, as it didn’t take long before I found myself succumbing to sleep.

In the morning, I tried to open my eyes, but struggled. My head pounded like a set of drums. Ugh. I crawled out of bed and pulled my oversized shirt over my head. I stood slowly, and made my way out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. I heard voices in the other room and decided to go and investigate, thinking it was nothing more than some guests who stayed over. As I stumbled into the room, I was shocked to see John Henry sitting at the dining table, alongside Miriam and Michael. They all turned to look at me, and Michael looked furious. 

“Miss Clermont. How nice of you to join us.” John Henry narrowed his eyes and flashed a sarcastic smile in my direction. I hesitated to enter, and he gestured to a seat at the table.   
“What’s going on?” I asked, pulling my shirt down over my thighs as far as I could.   
“Your father isn’t happy. He wants you back at the school immediately. So I have come to collect you.”   
My mouth parted and I looked in Michael’s direction, he looked back at me and then bit on his lower lip, silent.   
“Right now?... we go back in a few days, can’t I just-“   
“No. Go and collect your things. We are leaving now.”   
I sighed loudly and shook my head. “This is ridiculous. My father dumped me at this school, and now has a say on what I do in my spare time? It’s a joke.” 

“Lily, just do as he says. There’s no point arguing here.” Added Michael, his voice calm and composed. I don’t know why he was allowing this to happen. But I suppose he couldn’t make too much of a scene without rousing suspicions. I stood up slowly and made my way to the stairs, rushing up and into the room, slamming the door. As I bundled all of my clothes into my case, the door opened and closed behind me. It was Michael. Before I could speak he pulled me up to stand with him, his voice low, and quiet. 

“You need to go with him Lily, don’t let them get anything from you. I think they’re suspicious of our activities here, we gotta throw them off.” I nodded my head slowly and I was taken by surprise when he leaned in and kissed me firmly. His hands gripping onto my upper arms tightly. As he pulled back, he looked intently into my eyes. “I love you. I really do. I’ll see you on Monday, I’ll be back at school. Just lay low, try and stay inconspicuous.” 

“I will. I will.” I leaned down and zipped up my case, and pulled some pants on, walking to the door. Before I opened it I turned to Michael and smiled slightly. “I love you too.” I opened the door and went downstairs, where John Henry was waiting by the door for me, hat on and all. Miriam was stood next to him, both of them in silence. I think they shared a mutual hate for one another. I smiled at Miriam, and put on my best acting I had ever done.

“Ms. Mead, thank you so much for letting my come and have a lovely stay. I hope to see you soon!” I leaned forward and hugged her, and she squeezed me tightly. “Im sure you will, love.” I looked over my shoulder and saw Michael standing on the stairs, wearing a sleeveless black top, and black jeans. His hair all rustled from sleep. He looked between a mix of sad, angry and lovey. It was definitely sad to see him watching me leave without him. I’d learn to savour the last time I saw him.


	9. The End is Nigh

The car ride back to the school was awkward. John Henry drove and I sat silently in the back seat, avoiding his mirror glances. We were in the car for a long time before I realised we weren’t even going anywhere near the school, and once I saw airplanes flying at low altitude, it dawned on me that we were near an airport.   
“Where are we going? I thought we were going to school...” I sat upright, watching his eyes in the mirror. He hesitated before responding.   
“Your father instructed me to bring you here. You won’t be returning to Hawthorne.”   
“WHAT?” I think I shouted it rather than angrily saying it, as it startled him slightly. What the actual fuck was he saying? What was going on?   
“We know what’s been going on. Michael Langdon is something far more sinister than an exceptional warlock-“ he watched me intently in the mirror. I was surprised he didn’t break his stare whilst he was driving. I just stared back, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible, when in reality my heart was starting to pound out of my chest. How could he know? Who’s ‘we’? “We know that you’re ‘involved’ with him. And your father has demanded that we separate you immediately.”   
“You don’t know anything.” I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest. The car came to a halt, and he turned in his seat to look at me. His facial expression was that of a serious look, unamused.   
“Listen to me. Michael is very dangerous. I don’t know HOW much you know, but myself and your father are extremely worried for your wellbeing if you stay here. Regardless of whether you want to or not it’s no longer your choice. Goodbye, Lilith.” As he said the word ‘goodbye’, two tall albino men opened my car door, and were escorting me out of the car and into the building. It was all happening so fast. Before I could even take anything in we were on a small private jet and in the sky. I sat alone in the cabin, before my father came in and joined me. He looked in a pensive state as he approached me. He took his small tumbler of whiskey from the side bar, and sat in the large chair opposite me. I crossed my legs over one another, and folded my arms across my chest.   
“What’s going on, dad?” I asked, precariously.   
“Lily, I’ve been informed that this boy you’ve been involving yourself with, is a very dangerous individual.”  
I audibly scoffed, rolling my eyes and looking out of the window, he slammed his glass down onto the table between us, startling me. I’m surprised it didn’t smash into a million pieces with the force he shunted it down with.   
“THIS IS NOT A JOKE.” His face began to turn red with anger, and the artery in his neck was popping out like it would burst. I leaned back into the chair, hoping it’d swallow me in.   
“What have you done? Have you made some kind of deal?” He asked, intent as always. I didn’t respond. I didn’t even look at him.   
“Lilith. I need you to tell me. Darling, it’s seriously a matter of life and death, I need you to tell me what you have done.” He softened his tone as he spoke, and I turned slowly and regained eye contact. His eyes were tired and saddened. I didn’t honestly think he cared this much for me. I bit my lower lip to try and prevent me from speaking but I ended up speaking anyways. “I love him, dad.”   
He sighed loudly and leaned back, finishing his drink.   
“So you’ve made a deal.” He stood, shaking his head and lifting his hand to rub his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re so angry, I’m not planning anything bad, he has barely told me anything of his plans, I don’t even think he has any!”   
“You’re so naive. I thought I raised you better.”   
“Raised me? You were barely there.”   
“I know. You’re right. I probably could’ve done more. All of this could’ve been avoided if I had paid more attention.”   
It stunned me to hear him admitting I was right. No shouting, no arguing, just pure submission. It was new. Scarily new. I glanced out of the window again and noticed we seemed to be descending.   
“Where are you taking me? Please tell me.” I pleaded, leaning forwards on the edge of my seat, trying to regain his stare.   
“I need to tell you something.”   
He didn’t look at me as he spoke.   
“You have... a sister... I couldn’t tell you before now because you’d only ever find out if you needed her help. And now you do.”   
I couldn’t even find the words. A sister? I thought I was alone in this thing.   
“Her name is Cordelia. She... is the supreme.” He turned and looked at me as he said this, it seemed my heart actually stopped. My breath stopped. Everything stopped. It was like the world stopped turning all together. My eyes darted across the cabin trying to make sense of this information. My father had another daughter. My sister. The supreme. Cordelia Goode. My apparent “enemy.”   
“How could you never tell me this?” I whispered instead of speaking. As though it wasn’t intended to come out. He approached me and kneeled before me, looking up at my shattered expression.   
“Her mother, Fiona, we didn’t end it on good terms, but since she passed away, and I rekindled my relationship with Cordelia, and told her about you. She had a vision not so long ago about something terrible happening, and you were in the vision Lily. That’s why I had to get you here.”   
“Get me where?”   
“New Orleans. You’re going to Miss Robichaux’s academy.” 

.........

I didn’t speak to him the drive there. I didn’t cry, which was a huge achievement for me. But I think it has something to do with the way I seem to have changed in the past few days, the same angry fire stayed lit inside of me like a thermostat. Everything was feeding it, like it was building into something. I hadn’t had a vision of anything since I did the last time, I’d not seen anything flashing in my mind. I don’t know whether that is a good sign or a bad sign. The car pulled up in front of a huge White House enclosed within large black metal gates. I was once again escorted out of the car and taken inside, yet my father joined me. As I passed through the halls, there were young girls everywhere, all dotted about together. All of them dressed in black, original. Ha. 

I was led into an office, and sat down, my father standing beside me. The door opened and closed behind me. I heard someone greeting my father, I didn’t bother to turn and look. As the voices quietened, a tall beautiful blonde lady came and sat before me, accompanied by two other beautiful young ladies. The blonde examined me with her eyes, her mouth fixed in a half-smile. I remained emotionless, on the outside. 

“You must be Lilith.” She smiled to herself as she spoke, placing her hands flat onto the table before raising a hand towards me. “My name is Cordelia, I’m here to help.” I watched her hand for a moment, before leaning in and shaking it lightly, but as our skin met one another, I was taken into a place through my eyes that I hadn’t seen before, it was like a vision, but it seemed like I was there. 

There was the academy, smoke bellowing out of the pit where the school resided, smoke so thick it filled the air all around. Bodies everywhere, in particular, I recognised a few. John Henry, Behold, the girl who was standing to Cordelia’s right and my father. The rest were faces I didn’t recognise, but there were tons of them. As I looked around in the vision, I saw a figure entering the grounds, a tall man, with a dark cloak, and long glowing locks of blonde hair, accompanied by a smaller lady, with dark hair. I realised it was Ms.Mead... and this must be Michael. As he approached, he held his gloved hand out to me, and helped me up, smiling at me. He kissed me, and I saw my reflection in his black eyes.   
“Well done, my love. I knew you’d be the one.” As he spoke, my reflection grew and I saw myself, covered in blood, holding the very knife I saw hidden in Michael’s closet. As I turned and saw the bodies on the floor, I realised it was me who murdered them all. I gasped loudly and I was shook back into reality and parted hands with Cordelia, stumbling and falling off the chair. My father rushed to my side and helped me up, and Cordelia’s eyes widened slightly.   
“What did you see?” She asked, leaning forwards.   
“Everyone was dead..” I looked up towards the dark haired girl standing near her, and then at my father, my brows knitting together. I took my fathers hand and got up slowly, regaining my seat.   
“It’s my vision. You saw my vision.” She looked at the two ladies standing with her. “We need to know everything about Michael if we are going to stop him..”   
This took my by surprise, and I half laughed, narrowing my eyes.   
“I’m not going to tell you anything.”   
“Listen to me. We have ways and means of forcing you to speak to us, and I don’t want to have to do that. Lily, he is going to bring about the end of the world.” She had power in her voice, and also desperation. I shook my head again, and stood up, and bounded for the door, which wouldn’t open.   
“I would listen to her if I were you.” Added the dark haired girl.   
“I’m Zoe. Please, we can help you.”   
I looked over my shoulder at her, and against my better instincts. I smiled slightly; biting my lower lip before I spoke.   
“You were one of the ones I murdered in her vision. Did she tell you that?”   
She looked down at Cordelia and her eyes darted back to me, and Cordelia shook her head.   
“Is that why you want me here? To try and get me ‘on side’? Because I have no interest in helping you. Not at all.”   
“Listen here, missy. With one motion of this knife, I could slit your throat here and now and not even feel a thing.” This came from the girl to her left, motioning with a knife that was on Cordelia’s desk, now planted at her own throat. I smirked a little, quirking a brow, “I’d like to see you try.” I added. Cordelia stood up instantly, hitting the desk.   
“QUEENIE! Enough!!!!!! Lily you leave me with no choice!” With one swish of her hand, I was knocked unconscious. 

When I woke, I was strapped to a chair, in a different room. My hands tied down so I couldn’t even raise a finger to try and do anything remotely magical. Cordelia was sat before me, alongside Zoe and Queenie, and now a ginger haired woman, with questionable fashion choices.   
“You’re not gonna stop him. Whatever you’re planning, it’s not going to work.” I could hear the desperation in my own voice now, and it was making me look weak. I didn’t think they’d kill me, but I knew they were going to use me. Some way or another. “I know.” She sadly smiled, and clasped her hands together. “Lily, please. You’re my sister. Please work with me. It’s not just about saving us. We have to save everyone.” I shook my head as a response. Sighing deeply. She sighed also, looking up at the ginger woman.   
“Cordelia, my dear. You have to use the spell, this concubine of evil will never willingly give you what you want.”   
“Myrtle’s right, we can’t waste any more time!” Queenie added. Wow this girl hated me more than anyone and she’s not even known me a full day. But I liked it.   
“Okay. Let’s do it.” 

They all surrounded me, and chanted some words, but I felt no different. Once they regained their seats, I thought it was a joke. Although they we’re more than likely not joking about anything at all.   
“I’m going to ask you some questions, and you’re not going to be able to lie.” I stared at Cordelia, biting on my lip so hard I swear it would bleed. My breathing increased and I writhed in the chair, trying to free myself. Although I didn’t actually know much about Michael’s plans, I knew enough to tell them what he was.   
“Let’s begin.” She moved closer.   
“Is Michael Langdon the anti-Christ?”   
I tried with all my power in me to suppress myself, but it was like an uncontrollable vomit that was forcing its way out of my throat. “Yes” I managed, gasping for breath once it came out, exasperated by trying to hold it in. Her eyes saddened. I know so badly she wanted it to be a no.   
“Do you know what he is going to do next?”   
“No”   
“Who is Michael’s most trusted ally?”   
I screwed my face up tightly, biting down on my tongue and craning my neck. “Ms.Mead, stop, stop!” I cried out, shaking my head firmly.   
“Did you partake in any of his rituals?”   
“Yes”   
“Cordelia! She’s dangerous! We said if she did anything to do with his rituals that she would become too powerful!” Zoe tried to speak quietly but I heard everything she said. Cordelia quietened her. “She’s too powerful to dispose of, Zoe. We can use her to our advantage.”   
“I’ll kill myself before I let you hurt Michael.” 

“Now, we thought you’d say that, dear. We have thought of every possible outcome.” Added Myrtle, looking over her glasses at me, standing in the corner.   
“Michael will search relentlessly for you, Lily. He needs you, more than you know. And all the more he searches, the closer it brings him to us. We are putting you under an identity spell. You won’t know your name, your past, anything about the person you are now.”   
“Please don’t do this.”   
“Are you going to comply with us?”  
I didn’t respond to this, and I could feel my eyes stinging with tears, that forced their way out and onto my cheeks.   
“Under this spell, you could kill Michael, and not even know you’re doing it.” My stomach knotted. It felt like my heart sank.   
“But I’d never force you to do that. After all, I want you to join us, in the end. You can be good, Lily. I know it.” I couldn’t speak. Everything was ending, and I couldn’t even stop it. I stopped trying to fight the restraints, I wasn’t getting out. I tried to remember every little thing about Michael that I could, in some hopes that after, he would be burned on my memory like a wine stained dress. As they chanted some words, and put me under a spell, every little piece of him faded away slowly, like an image, shattering and turning to dust. I slowly faded away.


	10. Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the Outpost, Lily has no memory of her previous life, or her name for that matter. All that she knows is that her name is Grace.

The sound of the alarms were enough to wake everyone. I fumbled about in bed and then peeled myself away from the sheets. I walked to my closet and pulled out the same grey attire as the day prior, and pulled it on. I quickly fixed my hair and made my way out of my bedroom to see what the commotion was about. Everyone was panicking. The other greys were doing the same as me, all stood confused, and the purples were all staring agitatedly at one another. 

“Everyone report to the dining room, promptly.” The sound of Ms. Venable’s voice over the intercom was enough to make my skin crawl. I tried to hide the disgust on my face as it pierced through me like a knife. Myself and the others made their way down. On the way I bumped into Coco, who was being followed by her personal grey, Mallory. 

“How ridiculous is this? I’d barely even gotten out of the shower when that snakes voice rattled over the intercom.” Coco was never one to hide her feelings, she was very brash.   
“Coco! You can’t say thinks like that! What if she heard you!” Mallory piped up, always sticking up for Coco, even though she treats her horribly.   
“I know. But the alarms went off... what if there’s a breach?” I queried, concerned.   
“I bet they’re just messing with us. Like, what else do we have to do around here? They’re probably just bored.” Coco shrugged her shoulders and plopped down into a seat at the table when we arrived.

It had been almost 2 years in this hell hole. Sometimes I wish they’d left me to die in the blast with everyone else. I don’t know how much longer I could take in here. My family were dead, as far as I knew. I was selected to be here because of my genetics, apparently. Although I am a grey, and not a purple. Which means I get to clean everyone else’s shit, literally. 

“Grace, what are you doing tonight?” Asked coco, leaning in toward me. I was standing next to Mallory, as I wasn’t permitted to take a seat at the table with the rest of the purples. Coco took a shine to me the minute we met. She treated me like a sister, rather than a servant. She was really nice, to me, anyways.   
“Well I’m not sure. I’ll have to go and check my busy schedule. You know I think I’m actually going out!” She smirked, shaking her head. “You know what I mean. Come to my room and we can do each other’s hair.” I sighed, shaking my head. “I have shit to do, Coco. I can’t just chill.”  
“Well then the moment you’re done, come to my room!” She reached over and squeezed my arm, and I smiled bashfully, keeping my head down. 

“There was a breach, of our grounds.” Venable’s voice flooded the room. Everyone stopped talking immediately. She was followed by her henchmen. Or hench-women, should I say, who always followed after her like lost puppies. Evil lost puppies. “But rest assured-“ her dark painted lips curved into a smile. “-its a visitor.” Chatter immediately broke out amongst everyone. 

“A visitor?! You let someone in?! Who knows what disease they brought in here!!” Shouted Gallant from across the table. “Yeah! It could put us all in danger!” Coco added, trying to look authoritative, I think. Venable’s laugh ringed like a school bell. 

“Are you all honestly so dim-witted to think we would let anyone just waltz in here? He works for the co-operative. He is here to decide who to take to the sanctuary.”   
“Oh, a HE?” Smirked Coco, looking at Gallant who was equally as excited.   
“Ms. Vanderbilt, could you actually shut up, for more than a minute? I’m growing tired of your voice.” Venable sounded pissed, and we all knew that you shouldn’t get on her bad side. Although I don’t think she even had a good side. 

“You will all be interviewed, called by name. So, go about your day as usual, and, good luck to you all.” There was no sincerity in her well-wishes. I know she only had one goal in mind, to get herself the hell out of here. Venable left and everyone sprung into excitable chatter. Who was this new person? And to take us to the sanctuary? Well, by the way she described it, only a few of us will be selected. I was becoming lost in my own treacherous thoughts when Coco leaned over her chair and whispered closely to my ear. 

“I swear to god even if he isn’t hot I’ll blow him. I miss the power of male touch.” I snorted, covering my mouth as I laughed. I felt awkward talking about the subject, as I hadn’t ever had sex with anyone. I had barely touched myself let alone been touched by anyone else. I don’t remember much about life before the outpost. I’m not sure about whether it’s because I’ve been confined into this space or because I got some kind of amnesia. It’s all like a cloud in my brain. 

We were fed our daily allowance of weird, congealed jelly, and I went about my day as usual. Cleaning the rooms, scrubbing the pristinely clean floors regardless of the fact no one has messed them, dusting, polishing, and assisting the purples. I was kneeled down in the library, sweeping up by the fireplace, when a name was called over the intercom, and we all stopped, looking at one another. It was shortly followed by, “Report to the study immediately for interviewing.” The guy who was called stood up slowly, looking a mix of scared and excited, and rushed out of the room without saying a word. Everyone started to chatter quietly, and I just resigned back to my cleaning, as though I was oblivious. I was scared. Scared that I would be left behind, but also scared of being taken, and seeing what the world had become.

This routine went on for days. People called in for stage one of the interviewing process. We were told it was forbidden to discuss interviews as it was confidential, but whispers still worked their way around. I heard tell of a man, tall and handsome, but scarily stern, as though he was a robot with no emotion. I heard he was flirty. I heard he made the greys cry, every time one of them went in to clean the room. I’d heard a lot of things, but I still had yet to see this mystery man. It was another day of sitting in the library, cleaning around the roaring fireplace. 

I managed to get myself lost in the cleaning, and I heard foodsteps approaching me, and I turned my head to see a pair of shiny leather shoes. “Gracie. Oh my god. That man.” It was Gallant. He had his questioning the day before. Gallant took a shine to me after he saw how fond Coco was of me, I think it was just to keep up with her. I looked up from my brush, and scanned the room to see if anyone was listening in before looking towards him. “Go on.” I added. “He is so handsome. I swear, he’s gay. He wants me. The way he was flirting with me, I wouldn’t be surprised if he snuck into my room later.” He was dead serious. I burst out laughing, covering my mouth instantly. “You shouldn’t say such things! If Venable heard you..” I lowered my voice as I spoke to him, still scanning the room. 

He didn’t bother to lower his tone. “That prudish hag wouldn’t know. She had her interview this morning apparently. Not heard anything.” Coco entered and Gallant rushed over to her, probably to continue with his gossiping. She was better at this kind of thing than I was, I was too nervous of being caught. I turned back to my scrubbing brush when I heard Coco’s name get called over the intercom. My heart sank, and my eyes lifted from my book to be greeted with Coco and Gallant staring at me, wide eyed. Gallant looked excited if anything, but Coco didn’t look happy. I heard her name being repeated, and she stood up immediately, placing the book she had hold of onto the table and leaving the room, without saying a word.

It seemed like she was in there for ages. I was walking past the study when the doors opened. I rushed to hide behind a pillar when I saw Coco leave, looking flushed in the face. She didn’t see me. As I crept towards the doors, I heard a voice of one of Venable’s henchmen. It made me jump, and as I turned, they instructed me to go into the study and clean around the fireplace. Shocker. But the visitor was still inside. 

Reluctantly, I stepped inside, but didn’t see anyone. So I walked over to the fireplace and knelt down, and began sweeping the dust into my pan, putting it into the bucket I had with me. I moved around, cleaning the other side, when I heard the doors close. I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall figure entering the room, he had long, wavy golden hair, and was wearing all black. He didn’t see me. 

My heart fluttered nervously in my chest and I got worried that I wasn’t meant to be in here. I stood up slowly, and as I made my way towards the door, I tripped over the rug and spilled the dust everywhere. I wanted to sink into the floor right there and then. I felt my face burning and I was suddenly terrified. I glanced up to see him turning in the direction I was in, I looked away instantly and began trying to dust up as much as I could.   
“I-I’m so sorry, sir... I’ll get it cleaned as quickly as I can, I’m sorry.” I frantically began to sweep it up, and I saw his feet approaching me. I kept my face down and put the dust into the bucket, and continued sweeping. He lifted his shoe and pressed it against my hand firmly. 

“Silly, silly girl.” He pressed down harder and I gasped, my hand pinned to the floor.   
“I really am so sorry! I didn’t mean it, i-“   
“Get it cleared up now. Then get out.” His voice was utterly stone cold. I felt my eyes burning with tears and once he released his foot from my hand, I quickly finished cleaning, and stood up quickly, careful not to make the same mistake. Before I could leave, he spoke again. His voice was stern, but soft like velvet. “What’s your name, girl?” I looked over my shoulder slowly, and he was flicking through some files, not even looking at me. 

“It’s Grace, Sir.”   
“Well then, Grace. Come back here first thing tomorrow morning, for your interview.” He snapped the folder shut and looked at me, and I turned away instantly, avoiding letting him look at me. I felt so embarrassed. I was petrified now, I’d just made such a fool of myself in front of him, and now he wants me to go for my interview? I am definitely being left behind.


	11. Bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Michael here guys... I felt bad for him in this one. 😰🐠

I lingered in my room when all of my chores were done. I couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow. My stupid mistake, my pending trial. I took off my clothes and went and sat in the shower. I just let the water fall on me until the timer ran out and it switched off, yet I sat there, cold, wet and naked. Bare like my feelings were. Like cold against a sensitive tooth. Like vinegar in a paper cut. Exposed. I was a good person, I thought. I deserve to live. But do I? Did I even know who I was? Why couldn’t I remember anything from before? The only logical explanation was that I died in the blast and this is my limbo, or hell. 

Once I’d started to shiver, I finally peeled myself off of the shower floor, and into my room, falling asleep wrapped in my grey towel. I woke to my alarm sounding, and quickly got dressed in the same boring outfit as the day prior. It felt like Groundhog Day. I put my hair into a neat pony-tail, and went about my day as usual. It began with me and the other greys cleaning the dining room ready for “breakfast.” Cleaning the already glistening library, the offices, and the hallways. Everything smelled like lemons and disinfectant in the morning. It was a smell so strong I’m sure I had damaged my sense of smell. 

Once the main bell rang, it meant it was time for the purples to wake. All I wanted right now was Coco. To tell me what to expect, what to say. She came downstairs with Mallory, and I was polishing the unused cutlery, when she caught my eyes. She smiled at me, and her smile faded when she saw my expression. Instead of sitting down, she came over, concerned.   
“Grace, what happened?” Her hand placed against my arm, stopping me from polishing, and the warmth of her palm comforted me.   
“Yesterday... I got told to clean the study after your interview... and... I made a mess, accidentally-“ I stopped momentarily to hold in any tears I felt coming to my eyes. “-and, I got told that my interview is this morning... and, well, it can’t be good news, can it?” I looked into both of her eyes for reassurance, and she could see the tears forming in my eyes and she shook her head vigorously. 

“Listen, listen. Most of us have been interviewed, you were probably just next on his list. Gracie, you will be FINE. He just asks weird as heck questions, like that aren’t even relevant. He will probably ask you what disinfectant you use in the toilet bowls.” I sighed a laugh, and shook my head, looking down at the cutlery, continuing to polish. She shook my shoulders. “Do not worry. Please. Come and find me when it’s over. I’ll ‘find’ something for you and Mallory to do for me so we can hang out together. Okay?” 

I nodded, and looked up at her, whispering; “I’m mentally hugging you right now. I’ll give you a real one later.” She smiled broadly, and went to take her seat. Venable entered, and she was heading straight for me. I pulled out her chair for her and she frowned at me with a strange smile curved on her lips. She hobbled towards me, and once she stood before the chair, she spoke. “I heard Mr. Langdon is expecting you, grey. Go on.” I gulped. I nodded once and left, heading to the study. I gripped onto the polishing rag, which I’m sure was soaked with the sweat from my palms. I twisted it in my fingers, my heart pounding harder the closer I got. As I arrived at the doors, I paused before knocking. I straightened my uniform and then lightly knocked on the large wooden doors. 

“Enter.” I heard the same silky voice from yesterday. I pulled the doors open, and stepped inside, closing them behind me. He was stood at the fireplace, nose deep in paperwork, again. I still hadn’t caught a proper look of his face. “Sit.” He spoke again, and I walked towards the desk, and sat into the large leather seat opposite the desk. I placed my hands into my lap, and looked straight ahead. He slowly approached, by the sound of things. I could see his tall shadow dancing along the walls as he walked, illuminated by the huge fireplace in the corner. I tried to steady my breathing when he came into the other side of the desk. My eyes travelled up, and saw his waist, upwards to his head. His eyes still buried in a file. It was starting to worry me why he didn’t look at me, but at the same time I’m glad he didn’t. 

“Grace Simmons. Only child, perfect DNA, but not much on your past.” He flicked through onto another page, humming as he read. “How did you end up here? Do you enjoy scrubbing other people’s dirty toilets?” He laughed at his own words, and leaned back into his chair. He was enjoying this. I could tell. He glanced over the paper at me once, and then double-took his glance. 

For the first time I saw his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Aquamarine, I could drown in them. Slowly, he placed the file down, onto the desk before him, and his mouth was slightly parted. His expression looked as though he was astounded, and frightened. Was I really so ugly? I blinked a few times and it seemed like I was holding my breath. It became awkward very quickly and it had only been seconds. He moved his hand across the desk towards me. 

“L-lily?....” he whispered the words. Only then I noticed his eyes were glistening. With tears. I went to speak but couldn’t. Absentmindedly I frowned, licking my lips to speak.   
“U-uh... I’m sorry, s-sir? My name is Grace... perhaps you have the wrong file?”   
“Lily, I th-thought...” A single tear trickled down his cheek, and his complexion began to turn pale. He stood, almost stumbling, and came before me, kneeling down. I crossed my knees tightly and sat back a little, baffled by his actions. 

“I mourned you...” His eyes kept on looking deep into mine, as though he was trying to see inside of me. I took a shaky breath in, a flood of emotions over coming me. I was so confused. Was this part of the test? I didn’t know what was happening. I shook my head slowly and bit my lower lip; “Mr... Sir, I’m not sure what is going on.. is this part of the interview?”   
“It’s me... Michael...”  
“I’m sorry... have we met?” I raised my brows a little, hoping he would jog my memory. He frowned deeply, standing up and pacing the room, he was becoming physically restless. 

“What did they do to you? Fuck! This is all my fault. I should of never let them take you.” He turned to me and walked over intently, he kneeled again and gripped either side of my face with his hands. “I’m so sorry, please, PLEASE try and remember me. I don’t know how to break the spell!” Extremely uncomfortable, I instinctively pulled back, and stood up in the small space between us, he stood up at the same time and I could hear his loud unsteady breaths. His eyes were so sad. I wished I could help, but I couldn’t. I didn’t know what he was talking about. “I-I think I better leave... You’ve got me confused for someone else, I’m SO sorry.” 

A tear fell from my eye, and I quickly wiped it away, and bounded towards the doors. He followed after me and put his hand against the handle, stopping me. “No. You need to let me figure this out.” He shook his head, softening his expression. His words turned to mere whispers again. “You’re in there. I know it.” I narrowed my eyes, my head was all over the place, whilst I was trying to make sense of everything, he moved in towards me, and pulled me against his chest, squeezing me into his embrace. 

I just stood there like a mannequin, and let it happen. My body was frozen still. I could hear and feel him sobbing quietly into the embrace. He clearly thought I was someone. Perhaps someone he lost in the blast? I didn’t know. “I thought you were dead... I searched for you, for so long... I looked everywhere, then I lost my mom, and I needed you, and you were gone...” he continued to sob through his words. I wanted to hug him back, but I didn’t want to give him the wrong impression that I was someone he used to know. 

He nuzzled into my neck and then he pulled back slowly, looking into my eyes for clarification. There was none. I sympathised with him, I’d lost people too, although I don’t remember much about it. He sighed deeply, and seemed to all of a sudden compose himself, wiping his tears, and walking away from me and to the desk. He drummed his fingers against the wood and didn’t look up again. He muttered, “You can go” under his breath. I pondered for a moment before he raised his hand, and his voice became louder, sterner. “Leave.” The doors opened, without me even touching them, which caused me to move, and I glanced back once at him, and before I had a chance to say anything, I left quickly, and rushed to my room. I had more to do today, but I needed to clear my head. Who was lily? And why did he think it was me?


	12. Someone he used to know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loathed writing every part of this chapter. Simply because I’ve had writers block for so long I felt like I didn’t know how to go onto the next part of the story. Please let me know what you think and sorry for my trashy writing!!!

I went about the rest of my day, and when I was meeting with Coco, I couldn’t bring myself to even speak of what happened. I couldn’t think of it myself, so when she asked me, I played it off, as though nothing happened. The only peace I found was when I was alone in my bedroom, although it was clearly not peace I wanted as my mind went in circles trying to piece this puzzle together. 

I must’ve drifted off whilst lay on my bed, feeling as though the whole room was spinning. 

*****

Elsewhere in the building, all was silent. In one room, lit simply with candles, was Michael, kneeling in a well lit circle, naked. He raised a knife and sliced along down his arms, his forearms, and wrists. His eyes were black as night. He called out to his father, and began chanting, the firelight dancing crazily in the room, then all of a sudden, all of the candles were extinguished. 

*****  
I began to dream. I dreamt of a large field. In the distance was a tree, with someone sat underneath. As I approached, it was Mr. Langdon. He was different. He had short hair. Younger. He looked up at me, and smiled. I felt a rush of warmth drawing me to him, but as I tried to embrace him, I was stopped by an invisible force. I couldn’t touch him, and he couldn’t touch me. Frantically I began crying. Screaming. Clawing at the air trying to simply gain some contact from him. It was like there was a plate of glass between us. I was shouting his name, banging on the invisible glass. I didn’t know why I needed him so badly but I just know I was desperate. He smiled, teary eyed, and placed a hand on the glass, and I touched the other side. All of a sudden; I felt the warmth of his skin against mine, and he laced his fingers with my own. He looked as shocked as I did, and before we knew it, we were embracing one another, hugging, clinging onto each other’s bodies like we needed to in order to survive. 

“Lily. Come back to me. Remember this and come back to me. Wake up.” On the words “wake up”, I was jolted in my sleep and I woke, sweating and panting. 

Everything was blurry as I woke up, it took a few moments before I realised I was back in reality. I got up, dressed and went about my day as normal, like nothing had happened the day before. I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing around the fireplace in the library, when I heard voices in the background. I looked over my shoulder to see two of the other greys whispering to one another. They clearly didn’t see me. Their voices were low, but enough to still be heard.   
“Yeah well I saw him go into Venable’s room last night.”  
“Oh? I wonder why...”  
“You know why! Clearly she hasn’t been getting it from her henchmen, and the moment a new guy shows up, she’s all over it!”   
“I bet she’s doing it to go to the sanctuary.”  
“I bet she would do it anyway.”  
They both started laughing, and footsteps were heard so they dispersed quickly. 

I’m only assuming here, but the ‘new guy’ was very clearly Mr. Langdon. In Ms. Venable’s room? Hours after he clung to me and cried, thinking I was someone he used to know? Strange of me, but why was I feeling something in the pit of my stomach? Was I jealous? Of what?! I don’t even know him! I began to scrub the floors harder, trying to scrub my thoughts away from my mind, but the harder I scrubbed the more angry I became. How is it fair? She gets to fuck her way into the sanctuary? At this point I just wanted to scream. The thoughts became so loud that I actually did almost scream when I heard someone behind me, clearing their throat. Startled, I dropped the sponge, and turned around on my knees to look behind me. I was greeted by a long set of legs in black trousers, and some shiny leather shoes. As my eyes travelled up, it became clear who it was. Langdon. He looked down at me, and tapped his foot slightly. 

“Well. Are you going to simply stare at me from your knees? Although it isn’t a bad sight.”   
I gulped slightly and quickly hurried to my feet, brushing my grey uniform straight with my wet palms.   
“How can I help you, sir?” I glanced at his face momentarily, he was truly beautiful. I bashfully averted my eyes from his gaze, and pointed my chin down.   
“You are relieved of your duties today, and forever. Leave your tools here, and come with me.” 

My stomach knotted. Relieved of my duties? Forever. That could only mean one thing. My times up. I’m dead. I felt tears stinging my eyes and as he turned on his heels to lead me to my impending doom, I opened my mouth to speak, but a slight whimper involuntarily escaped.   
“S-sir... whatever I have done to offend you.. I apologise. Please. Please don’t do this... I haven’t told anyone of my questioning yesterday.. I wouldn’t..” A single tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away. He looked over his shoulder and I saw his lips curl into a smirk, but with a furrowed brow. 

“Where exactly do you think I am taking you?”   
My eyes darted upwards, in a gesture towards the poisoned world above. My quivering lip prevented me from speaking. 

“Please, just follow me.” His tone softened slightly, and he slowly left the room, hesitantly, I trailed behind him, everything left on the floor. He led me up the stairs, and into the purple quarters, to a door that was at the end of the corridor. He pushed the door open slowly and gestured for me to go inside. I stepped in, and he stepped in after me, closing the door. There was an array of beautiful purple gowns lined up on the bed, and the room was amazing, compared to the one I had been living in for the past 18 months. Confused, I turned and looked towards him, tilting my head slightly. I went to speak but he cut me off. 

“From this day forwards, you are no longer a grey. You are a purple. You should never of been put with the greys. It’s disgusting.” He looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth when he said the word ‘disgusting.’

My lips parted slightly and I lifted my hand to cover my mouth. Whispering to myself.   
“Why? What about Ms. Venable..”  
He sighed through his nose, and frowned with a soft smile creeping upon his lips. He stepped towards me, but then stopped himself.   
“Forget Venable. I went and spoke to her last night and told her of my intent to do this. That’s why. Now, get dressed. Throw that hideous uniform away. Do as you please.”  
He turned away and headed for the door, just as he was about to leave, I spoke to him once more.   
“Mr. Langdon... thank you.”  
“Please.. can you just do one thing?” He asked, without turning.   
“Y-Yes... anything...”  
“Can you just call me Michael?”  
I was taken aback by this, yet, after everything that’s happened in the last day or so, why was I even shocked at anything anymore?   
“Yes, sir- I mean, yes, Michael.”

He hesitated for a minute or so and turned once more, looking around the room and then to me. “I think you’ll like this room. This used to be a boarding school. I came here, and this was my old room. It has a lot of great memories. Perhaps I will see you later?” I nodded my head slowly and he turned and left. I was dumbfounded. What the actual fuck just happened? How was this going to sell with anyone else? At that moment I didn’t actually care for anything other than the fact that I was uncontrollably an extremely attracted to Michael Langdon. Who ever he was. 

******

I bathed in the huge tub provided in my room, using all of the new fancy soaps and hair washes that I never got as a grey. Coco gave me hers on the secret a few times, but it was really prohibited for us to have any kind of luxury, so it wasn’t often. I put on the nicest gown that was lay on the bed, and put the rest in the closet. As I sat on the bed, I noticed a small black box, with my name on it. 

“Personal belongings of Candidate #19. Grace Simmons.” I slowly opened the box, and all of my personal items I had on my person at the time of the explosion, were in there. My ID card, my hair pin, a photo of my parents, and a golden serpent ring. I didn’t remember the ring so much, it was a very blurry part of my imagination of why I had it. It was beautifully crafted though, mesmerising to look at. I slowly slid it onto my finger, and stared at it, trying to remember how it came into my possession. I sighed slightly, and closed the box, keeping the ring on, and headed for the door. I stopped at the mirror as I passed and glanced at myself, admiring the beauty of the dress. Why did he do this for me?

I walked down the corridor, soon realising how heavy this gown was. As I glided down the stairs, everyone was already in the dining room. As I entered everyone stopped talking, and stared in my direction. 

“No. Way!!!!!!” Coco exclaimed excitedly, her face lit up. Gallant looked just as shocked, but happy still. I blushed and tried to hide my smile, standing awkwardly. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what it meant to be a purple.   
“Well get the girl a damn chair!” Instructed Gallant, and one of the greys hurried and pulled a chair out for me, although I didn’t want anyone to lift a finger for me, knowing how it is being a grey. I sat down and pulled myself in. Venable entered and sneered down her nose at me, before making her way to the head of the table. 

“Well, well, well. Miss Simmons, I see that your new position suits you well.” Venable spoke, her voice full of a patronising tone. I nodded my head slightly and went to speak, but she started to speak again. 

“We have our guest joining us for dinner tonight. You’ve all met him, by now.”   
On that note, Michael entered the room, and sat at the other end of the table, next to me. I glanced at him for a moment, shocked to see he was already staring at me. His hair framed his face so beautifully he looked like a carved piece of marble. God he was gorgeous. I turned away and to the cube of congealed jelly on the plate. ‘Dinner’ was served. And gone in seconds. After everyone finished, people began to disperse into their rooms. I stood ready to leave and I felt a hand on top of mine, upon the table. I looked down to see Michael discreetly grabbing my hand. Venable noticed this, I withdrew my hand quickly to try and hide it, and looked at his face for an answer to his silent question. 

“Join me in the study?” He whispered.  
I glanced up to see if anyone else was still looking, everyone quickly diverted their attentions elsewhere. I nodded softly and left the room, heading for the study, Michael like a shadow behind me. I stepped inside and closed the doors. I walked towards the fireplace and stared at the dancing flames, awaiting whatever was coming my way. To my surprise, I heard the old familiar sound of a bottle “popping” and pouring. I turned around to see Michael pouring two glasses of red wine, actual WINE! My mouth watered at the sight. 

He slid his slender, long fingers around the glasses, and approached me, his eyes fixated on my own. He held one out to me and I slowly took it from him, Boeing my head.   
“Wow... I never thought I’d taste wine again. Thank you..” I nodded to him in thanks and took a small sip, closing my eyes and gasping audibly at the taste. He watched me, his eyes full of wonder, similar to that of a child. He smirked slowly and then took a sip himself. 

“Sit, please.” He beckoned to the chair opposite the fire, and I did so. He sat in the chair adjacent. He was continuing his stare at me. I hesitated for a moment, and then brought the glass to my lips, hesitating some more  
.   
“Mr.Lang-“  
“Michael.” He corrected.   
“Michael.. I’m so grateful for all you have done for me.. but.. I can’t help but worry you think I’m someone that I am not. And I don’t want to trick you- or lead you on in any way-“  
He raised his free hand to stop me, and inhaled deeply, clenching his jaw.   
“I am aware. Yesterday, I was confused. I thought you were someone I used to know. I know now I was wrong.” He brought his glass to his lips, taking a sip. His eyes travelled to the fireplace, watching the flames. I could swear I saw tears in his eyes, but he smiled to himself and turned back to me. 

“Michael.. what’s going on, up there?” I pointed upwards, and raised my brows slightly, hoping for the answer to be somewhat positive.   
“Mm, well.” He held the glass in his palm, rocking his wrist so the wine was spinning within the glass. “It’s all gone. Everything. Everyone. It’s actually an improvement.” 

My eyes filled with tears, and involuntarily they streamed down my face. He didn’t notice at first, he was mesmerised at playing with the wine. He glanced towards me, and then took a second look, quickly placing his glass down and coming to my side. 

“Oh, no, please, don’t cry!” He sighed loudly and placed his hand on my knee, trying to find my gaze once more. “Li- Grace... please don’t cry. I’m sorry. I didn’t think before I spoke.” I shook my head quickly as I dried my eyes, laughing softly to try and stop it from being awkward. “No, I’m just being sentimental. I didn’t have much up there, anyway. You’re probably right. It’s better this way.” 

He slowly took my hand in his, and ran his thumb over my ring. His eyes lighting up. “Where did you get this?” I looked down at it, and shrugged. “I don’t remember. I don’t remember anything, really. I must of got a concussion on the way here.” His brows knitted together, and he rose to his feet, walking to stand by the fireplace, drumming his fingers on the stone carvings. 

“Did I say something?” I questioned, moving to the edge of my seat. I saw his hair shaking about as he shook his head. “No, no. It’s just the wine. It’s- it’s been a while.” I stood, approaching him slowly. I slid my hand up and across his upper back to rest on his shoulder. He turned and looked back at me for a moment, and smiled only very slightly. “I’ll go. Let you rest. Thank you for the nicest evening I’ve ever had in this horrible place.” He nodded once, and looked down a little, turning to face me. He raised his hands together and cupped both of my cheeks. My heart began to flutter faster within my chest. As his face closed in on mine, my eyes closed, and I felt his soft, warm lips against my cheek. He pulled back, and caressed over the spot he kissed with his thumb. 

“Goodnight, love. Sleep well.” His words were so gentle. So kind. I felt like I could’ve melted there and then, but I managed to walk away, and make my way back to my new room, head spinning; mostly from the wine, but also from the events that just occurred. As I turned the handle to my room, and stepped inside, something immediately felt off, and out of nowhere I felt someone grab me from behind, covering my mouth. I scrambled to try and free myself, but before I could do anything, a shadow emerged from the dark corner of my room. Hobbling towards me was Venable, a sinister smirk curled upon her lips. “We need to talk, Ms. Simmons.” Fuck.


End file.
